Endure
by The Night Ninja
Summary: In a dramatic turn of events Ponyboy Pushes Johnny out of the way of the beam in the church fire only to become even more injured than Johnny who is hit by another beam resulting in his cannon injuries, but in death they will find love in each other and try to watch over their fellow greasers. Can Pony protect family from falling apart again, Can Johnny protect Dally from himself?
1. Pain,LossLove?

**Hello everyone, so this is my first purely Outsiders Fanfic and I hope you like it because there is more coming, i had intended this to be a one shot but well one thing led to another and now i have a potentially multi chapter story on my hands. I hope you enjoy it.**

Ponyboy had just gotten the last kid out of the church when he heard the sickening crack of the roof caving in. Time slowed down and all he could see was his best friend in the whole world about to be crushed under a beam he jumped to push Johnny out of the way. Unfortunately the beam landed in parallel to Pony's spine and the rest of the roof hit him as well. Another beam then fell on Johnny. Dally managed to grab a burning and barely conscious Johnny

"P-Pony is trapped" croaked Johnny before passing out. Dally looked at the burning Church and lay Johnny gently on the ground before going back in for Ponyboy. He kicked burning pieces of wood of off the fourteen year old before heaving the 500 pound beam, that in normal situation neither he nor Darry would have been able to lift, off of Pony and gently picking him up. The ambulances were outside and loading Johnny when Dally emerged with Pony who was hardly breathing. The Paramedics quickly took Pony before Dally passed out from exhaustion, his arm felt like it had been shot off but he was more concerned about Johnny and Pony, his last thought before falling completely unconscious was

'Darry is going to flip'

 _Time skip_

Johnny awoke to shouting and loud beeping but also a lot of pain. He decided that the blackness of sleep was much better than this so he closed his eyes again. In another room, Ponyboy was fighting for his life, flatlining six times before the doctors managed to get him even slightly stable. Every bone in his body below his head was crushed his lungs were blackened from the smoke, he was covered with third degree burns and there was a large wooden slat stabbed through his spine and through several organs. Hours later they both awoke in the same room. Johnny noticed that Pony was basically covered in bandages and Pony's heart monitor was extremely weak.

"Pony?" asked Johnny, his voice quiet and weak

"Johnny?" came Pony's reply, sounding even more horse and quiet than Johnny's

"I'm here Pony, you ok?' asked Johnny although he already knew the answer

"Johnny,I'm not going to survive the night" croaked Pony

"Don't say that, you'll be fine" replied Johnny trying to sound comforting

"Johnny, you have a better chance than I do" said Pony, closing his eyes and trying to focus on breathing

"Why the hell did you take the blow for me?" asked Johnny softly

"Because you're my friend, if you died Dally would have lost it and done something stupid, I'm the burden of the gang, the tag along, the one know one wants, but you are Johnny cake everyone's little brother, the one who even Dallas Winston would give his life for" said Ponyboy, his chest heaving from the effort of speaking

"But Pony, you have your brothers who love you and Darry gave up everything just so he could keep your family together, why would you give all that up for me?" asked Johnny

"Because, I-I love you Johnny" said Pony before passing out again, the pain becoming too much. Johnny lay there, honestly hoping Darry and Soda would get here soon, Pony didn't look like he had much time left, Johnny was puzzled, Pony loved him? Like a brother or something More? He didn't have much time to think of it though as Soda,Darry, Two-Bit and Steve rushed through the door. Johnny found himself having to listen to a worried Two-Bit and a worried Steve, meanwhile Johnny had to assume that the doctors had told them that Pony was dying because Soda was sobbing. Darry pulled Ponyboy into his arms and cradled his dying baby brother

"Oh Pony, I'm so so so Sorry" cried Darry hot tears streaming down his face

"It's ok" said Pony, sounding much weaker than he had not two minutes earlier

"Please Pony, don't go, common baby you can pull through" cried Soda running his hand through Pony's hair

"Darry?" asked Pony weakly, struggling to keep his eyes even remotely open

"Yes baby?" said Darry

"Can you sing me that lullaby mom always sang when we were sick or hurt?" asked Pony. Darry started singing softly and gently holding Pony close to him.

"I love you big brother " said Pony, his eyes drooping and his heart rate falling

"I love you too baby brother" said Darry more tears falling from his eyes as Ponyboy gave his last smile and closed his eyes for the last time. The heart monitor flatlined, Pony was gone. Johnny felt a tear start to roll down his face, then another and another before he fully realized he was crying.

"Two-Bit, go see if you can let Dally know what's going on" said Steve


	2. Do it for them

**Something I forgot to say in the last chapter so I'll say it here, I don't own the outsiders, I'm not nearly talented enough to be S.E Hinton**

 **This is chapter 2 of the story, I'm twisting things a little bit from the original story but I think this is better and more dramatic.**

Two-Bit walked into room 204 and saw Dally lying there, a bandage around his arm looking bored out of his mind

"Hey Dally" said Two-Bit sadly

"Hey Two-Bit, hey have you been crying?" asked Dally noticing the tear tracks on Two-Bit's face

"Yeah, listen Johnny's not doing too hot, the doctors aren't sure if he'll recover" said Two

"What about Ponyboy?" asked Dally, concern filling his voice which was unusual and rather unnerving

"Dal, Ponyboy didn't make it, he lived just long enough to see Darry and Soda but his injuries were just too severe" said Two-Bit sadly

"How bad is Johnny? Does he have any chance?" asked Dally, fear in his blue eyes

"His back is busted and he's burned pretty bad" said Two-Bit

"How are Darry and Soda dealing with this?" asked Dally

"Darry is holding up ok but Soda is a wreck" said Two-Bit

"We gotta beat those Socs man, Ponyboy and Johnny deserve justice" said Dally, hatred for the Socs filling his voice.

"The rumble is set for tomorrow" said Two-Bit

"Good, we'll fight for Pony and Johnny, where are Soda and Darry?" asked Dally

"They went home, Soda was an emotional wreck and I don't think Darry could have held his emotions back any longer" said Two-Bit. Dally's eyes grew cold.

"How much of a chance does Johnny have?" asked Dally

"Even if he does manage to survive he'll never walk again, but I don't think he'll last 48 hours, I think losing Pony hurt him worse than Darry and Soda" said Two-Bit honestly

"Fuck!" swore Dally. The next day the rest of the gang awoke in the living room of the Curtis house but the events of last night quickly came back to them. Soda started crying into his Pillow again, he had spent the night with Darry because any reminder of his little brother was just too painful right now

"Soda, wake up, we have to go to work" said Darry gently

"What's the point? Pony's gone, and Johnny will be gone soon too" sobbed Soda

"Soda, we have to keep going, it's what Pony would want,besides, if we don't work we'll never have the money to give Pony a proper burial" said Darry gently

"Why can't it all have been a nightmare and not real" sobbed Soda

"I know Pepsi-Cola, I know" said Darry quietly, trying to hold back his own tears.

"We have to beat the socs tonight, this is their damn fault" said Soda

"I know Soda, I don't plan on holding back none" said Dary gently rubbing Soda's back. Two-bit offered to visit Johnny and Dally later after he informed his mom about what happened. On his lunch break Darry went to the funeral home to make arrangements for Pony's funeral, considering the likelihood of it being a double funeral he reserved two plots next to his parents, Pony would be buried next to his mother and if Johnny didn't make it he'd be buried next to Pony.

At the hospital Two-Bit sat in the the char beside Johnny's bed

"Hey Johnny cake, how you feeling?" asked Two bit

"As well as could be expected,how's Dally?" asked Johnny, he could feel himself getting worse and somehow knew that this would be his last day on Earth

"He's fine, worried about you, but the only injury he got was some mild smoke inhalation and a second degree burn on his arm. There's a rumble tonight, we're going to stomp those socs real good" said Two bit

"Violence doesn't solve anything, it won't bring Pony back" said Johnny sadly

"Maybe not kiddo, but Darry needs to vent somehow and since he blames the socs for this, a rumble will be the easiest way for him to cave in some heads" said Two-Bit.

"Fine, but only for Pony, don't do it for me" said Johnny closing his eyes, he had had enough of violence.

"The good news is that since you're so badly hurt and Pony didn't make it, the charges against you have been dropped, oh and you,Pony, and even Dally got your names in the paper for being heros" said Two-Bit

"Bet Dally wasn't too happy about his police record being tarnished like that" chuckled Johnny weakly, he wasn't feeling well, the doctors had said some of his burns might be infected and it was causing him to feel nauseous.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" asked Two-Bit noticing how pale Johnny looked

"I'll be ok" sighed Johnny sinking deeper into his pillow

"Is there anything you want me to get for you?" asked Two-bit

"When were in Windrixville Ponyboy read Gone With The Wind out loud to kill time, could you get me a copy?" asked Johnny

"Sue buddy" said Two-Bit. Suddenly a nurse came in

"Johnny, your parents are here to see you" said the nurse,

"I don't want to see them, they're probably here to yell at me about how much trouble I'm causing them" said Johnny

" Their your parents" said the nurse

"Well I don't want to see them, I only want my friends" said Johnny, hearing his mother yelling at a nurse outside the door.

"Don't worry Johnny cake, I won't let them hurt you" said Two-Bit, almost wishing Dally was in here to pummel Johnny's folks into the ground.

"You should probably go make sure Dally isn't driving the nurses crazy" said Johnny before falling back to sleep.

"Alright little buddy, I'll be back later" said Two-Bit heading out the door to find an Irate Mrs. Cade. As much as Two-Bit wanted to pound both their heads in he had to go tell Dally the plans for the rumble and Pony's funeral. He sighed, he wanted to believe that Johnny was going to be fine, but his gut told him that Johnny was not going to make it.


	3. Beside Me

**HI sorry this is late, I went camping before I could finish and post this, next chapter I'm thinking about writing in Ponyboy's POV. If you want a certain POV just let me know.**

 _Johnny's POV_

Dally stopped in saying he'd be back soon after the rumble, I wasn't that lucid because the doctors had been pumping pain meds into me all day so I wasn't uncomfortable but i was extremely weak and I knew that if that damn rumble took longer than an hour I wouldn't be able to see the gang again. I suddenly felt someone slip their hand into mine and I opened my eyes

"Ponyboy?" I asked in disbelief

"Hey Johnnycake" he said with a smile, he didn't look hurt or even remotely like I had last seen him. His hair was back to its natural auburn, his green-gray eyes glittered with a youthful happiness that only could be described as,gold.

"How?" I asked

" you'll be totally with me in 45 minutes, I just felt you shouldn't be alone for that time, no one else but you can see me Johnny" said Pony with a soft yet slightly sad smile his other hand running through my hair. I smile at him

"Pony?" I ask

"Yeah Johnny Cake" he says smiling

"The last thing you said to me, what exactly did you mean?" I ask him. His smile grows a little wider

"I love you Johnny, more than a friend, more than a brother, more than Soda loves Sandy" he told me, a warmth flows through me as I realize that I feel the same way about him. I smile. He seems to read my mind and I feel his lips press against mine, gently and sweetly.

"What's heaven like?" I ask him curiously

"It's amazing but we can't stay there permanently until the rest of the gang joins us, we have to watch over them, protect them from things that would hinder them on their journeys of life, you are going to have to protect Dally from himself" he tells me. Talking seems to take way too much effort and I'm exhausted, I just smile, for once I'm genuinely happy. I don't know how long we spent just gazing into each other's eyes, occasionally kissing. It hasn't even been twenty four hours since we had last talked yet I had missed him so much. Once or twice a nurse comes in to check my vitals which are steadily dropping but there is no surprise there. It is a bit strange seeing people walk right through Ponyboy, but he laughs every time it happens telling me that it tickles. The doctor is in the middle of telling me that I'm dying but I already knew that so i tune him out. Ponyboy is laying down beside me holding me close to him. The doctor walks out and I can suddenly hear Dally threatening him, Two-Bit and Steve sound like they're trying to hold him back. I sigh, Pony and I's moment is gone for now. Dally starts rambling about how they beat the socs but I'm too weak to pay attention. I figure Darry and Soda are at home still mourning Pony, if only they knew he was right next to me. I try to think of something to tell the guys but only one thing comes to mind

"Dally" I say, my voice weaker than I ever heard it before

"Yes Johnny Cake?" he replies softly, I swear I've never heard him speak so quietly

"Don't- Don't do anything stupid, live for me, tell Darry and soda to live for Pony" I tell him, Ponyboy is smiling at me I feel four hands squeeze mine but only one of them stays as I close my eyes one final time. When my eyes open I'm sitting up, my hair is long again, my burns are gone and my scar is also gone, my insecurities vanished into thin air I look next to me and I see Ponyboy and I pull him into a bone crushing hug. In the realm of the living I see two bit and steve struggling to hold a hysterical Dally back. I sigh Dally is like a loose cannon, but I suddenly become curious about how my parents are reacting, now that they can't see me I'm completely safe from their rage. We glide through the hospital walls, the chilly night air whips through our hair, I can feel more of nature's presence than I ever could in life, Pony's smile is brighter than the moonlight.

"Pony the way you're smiling, have the past 24 hours been that lonely?" I joke

"Kinda, I haven't been able to talk to anyone, well except people on the brink of death, a couple old guys were really confused" said Pony, normally he looked way older than fourteen but the way he was smiling you would have thought he was twelve. I pull him in for a kiss, no one would interrupt us, well that's what i thought, until Dally streaked through us, I heard sirens and face palmed, I told that idiot not to do anything stupid.

"I got this" said Pony, sprinting after the greaser, to a living person it would appear that Dally had tripped but in reality Pony had tackled him and threw his gun off to the side. Damn did he look hot doing this. The cops caught up to Dally and cuffed him, pony went back over to me and we continued on our way to my parents house, it was odd, usually even half a block away you could hear my parents shouting but now there was nothing, except one cop car in front of the house. The officer was talking to my mom, probably telling her that I had passed. There is something different about her though, she seems…...sober, and upset? Did my mother actually care about me? Tears begin to leak out of her eyes as the officer leaves and I see her go over to the couch and pull out what looked like a very old photo album. I walk over and sit next to her and look at the pictures, all of them are..me? But in them I'm really little and still happy, I don't think I've ever seen my parents get along or even smile but in the pictures I don't look any older than one and my parents seem happy and actually in love, and in many of them my mom is holding me. I'm really confused and i look at Pony who shrugs, he doesn't know what to make of this either. Then I hear my mom whisper,for like the first time ever,

"My poor little baby, I'm so so sorry" whispers my mom before she start sobbing. I retreat back from the couch, I'm hyperventilating, my mom cares about me, she actually cares about me. I have to get out of here, before my dad comes back and does something else that I have never ever seen before, like kiss my mom. I run through the door and out into the street collapsing onto my knees, tears falling from my eyes, what went wrong, what did I do that caused my parents to stop showing affection to each other and me, those pictures seemed to stop at my third birthday, what the hell happened? Ponyboy comes over to me and I pull him into my arms, I need to hold someone, I'm so scared and confused, man tonight has been crazy. I vaguely hear Pony suggest we go to the lot or his house, the lot sounds better than the only place I ever used to call home so I follow him. We walk through cars and fences,even trees. Pony snaps his fingers and light blue flames shoot out of the fire pit, he floats up on top of an old car and pats the seat beside him, the flames give off both light and just the right amount of heat but I get the feeling that only we can see or feel them. I focus on getting up to Pony and find myself in the air, this could take a bit of getting used to. I sit next to him and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"I thought sunsets and sunrises were pretty before I died but now I see totally different sides to them, I can stare at the rising or setting sun without my eyes burning and I can see every color in existence perfectly positioned and proportioned to create the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I think you seeing the side you always wanted to see in your parents too late to be able to take advantage of it, is similar to what I see in the sun, it isn't until we've seen the bad and mediocre that we can see the truth of things" Pony says

"Let me guess, it wasn't until you died that you saw the side of Darry you knew was there but were never shown?" I ask

"More like right before, his willingness to sing that song my mother used to sing and how safe I felt in his arms showed me that I really did have a big brother who loved me and wanted to keep me happy and safe, trust me, it broke my heart to have to leave them, and you but I knew you'd be here with me shortly and they still had eachother, I'm really hoping Soda doesn't get drafted because I'm not sure if Darry could handle it" says Pony sadly, the youthful happiness I had seen earlier replaced by a older more serious Ponyboy who reminded me of Darry. Of course I still love him, but after tonight I decide that discussions like this need to wait till much later, when I'm more comfortable in this new form, I have no idea how he got used to walking through stuff in one day.

"Pony, as much as I like you using your head, I think I just want to snuggle and watch the sunrise because I'm confused as hell right now" I tell him

"Alright, but I know a better place to watch the sunrise, I figured this out when I was thinking about Dally and how he must have gotten into shit like this in New York, bam I was the Empire State Building." smiled Pony. I took his hand and suddenly found myself, and him at the top of Mount Everest. I sat down, the air was frigid and thin but the only thing that bothered either of us was the temperature.

"Pony can you do that fire thing?" I ask shivering

"The wind would blow it out, I brought a couple blankets with me though" he says snuggling into me

"When the hell did you grab those?" I ask

"Two seconds into the trip, you closed your eyes and I swung by my house, we can grab the ghosts of items for our own use" he tells me, I swear he's a genius

"How did you figure all this out in less than 24 hours?" I ask

"Mostly experimentation, trust me trying to convince myself that I did not just pick up an entire table by myself is not easy, then I grabbed Darry's coffee on accident spilled it and no one noticed. It was really weird" says Pony, the sun starts peeking out over the horizon and I pull him close to me the sunrise is breathtaking, every color imaginable swirling in and out of each other spanning from the yellow orange ball of fire. Most people have to do drugs to see something this amazing we just had to die, wow that got morbid. After the sunrise ends Pony suggests we do a bit of sightseeing before attending our own funeral on Wednesday. Well off to Paris.


	4. Tears of a Greaser

**This is from two POV's Pony's and Johnny's. Hope you enjoy**

 _Ponyboy's POV_

It was odd, one moment I was lying peacefully in Darry's arms resting my head on his chest while he sang to me, the next I was floating next to the moon then there was a bright flash and I was in the arms of my parents. I looked around and saw the most beautiful sights ever but at that moment I was so happy to see my mom and dad again that i didn't really care, then I remembered Johnny. My parents are in the middle of telling me that I have a job to do, look after my brothers and friends but I can only focus on Johnny, did he understand what I told him? Did he feel the same way?

"Mom?" I ask quietly

"Yes sweetheart" she replies

"Do you think Johnny feels the same way about me that I do about him?" I ask

"I think so" she replies running her hand through my hair I snuggle into her, I know I have to go back soon and look after my friends but I really want to stay right here with my parents. They tell me how proud they are of me before I am transported back to Tusla. After a couple mishaps including spilling some weird ghost coffee and lighting fire with a snap of my fingers, also a couple of weird floating mishaps that made me glad no one else could see me I got the hang of being a ghost. After watching the sunrise at the top of the empire state building in new york I figured I should go see if I could keep Johnny company. As I walked to the hospital I noticed the rumble about to start. Darry's expression looked colder and meaner than Dally's ever did, I could tell both my brothers were pissed at the socs, but there was nothing I could do. I walked over quickly and even though no one can see me I hugged Darry and Soda. I think they could tell I was there with them. I had to leave though, Johnny needed me. I arrived kinda early so I went to go see who else could see me, some old guys kinda got freaked out, maybe a semi transparent teen wearing a black hoodie (I stopped by my house earlier to grab some better clothes) and carrying a copy of Two-Bit's switch (yeah I took that too, grabbing the 'spirits' of things is awesome) reminded them of the grim reaper. I walked into Johnny's room, laughing as people walked right through me, it tickled like crazy, he looked really weak, I noticed Dally sprinting out of the room and shake my head. I clasped Johnny's hand in mine and he opened his eyes, he seemed happy to see me. After he told me that he felt the same way about me that i felt about him we spent the last 45 minutes of his life kissing, cuddling and talking, nurses came in and out, of course walking and standing right through me and I had to keep from falling over laughing because of how much it tickled. After Dally decided to deliberately ignore Johnny's request of not doing anything stupid and ruining our moment I tackled the lunatic greaser and Johnny and I went to his house. What happened there was a shock and a half, Johnny's parents actually cared about him. We went to mount everest to watch the sunrise there and cuddle for a bit before heading to Paris. After fooling around in the city of lights, which included Johnny being goofy and drawing pencil mustaches on us and sword fighting with baguettes, oh and pulling a baret over his eyes we headed back to Tusla. It was weird being back home after traveling the world but Johnny and I went to go see Dally first, poor guy looked like he had been crying all night in his cell. He looked really disheveled, plus a large scrape on his cheek from hitting the pavement after my linebacker worthy tackle.

"Hey Dal" says Johnny quietly sitting next to him, I know Dally was the closest thing Johnny had to a big brother. Us being in the room seems to help Dally because his sobbing reduces to sniffles. He lay down on the thin mattress of the cell bed and fell asleep, Johnny ran his hand through Dally's ungreased blonde hair, well as much as he could because his hand ghosted through. I could see Johnny start to cry and I heard him whisper

"Why didn't you listen to me? I wanted you to live for me and make sure Darry and Soda do the same for Pony."

"Johnny, not everyone is able to follow our last wishes, the most we can do is watch over them and try to protect them, I might be able to keep a ladder from falling on Darry or a Car from crushing Soda but I can't stop grief from clouding their judgment. Just because you asked Darry not to do anything stupid, in his mind it wasn't stupid, it was the only way he knew how to deal with such an immense emotion, I'm not saying what he did was right, but he doesn't know any other way to deal with this." I tell him

"Pony? When did you become so wise?" he asks

"Since I started taking Darry's advice and actually using my head, using logic and reasoning helped me cope with this huge change. It wasn't easy but when the consequences of your stupidity hit you in the face like a brick wall to the point where all you can tell your family, much too late, is I'm sorry, it is time for a change." I tell him, he pulls me into a hug, man being the one with all the answers is exhausting, he seems to realize I'm tired so we suddenly find ourselves in my old bedroom. He's getting the hang of this. I can hear Soda crying from Darry's room, he must have been lonely in his room by himself, once again guilt wells up inside me, if I hadn't run away that night my family would still be whole. I burrow my face in Johnny's chest and feel tears stream down my face. Johnny rubs my back in that comforting way that always manages to calm me down. Eventually I fall asleep and for once, no nightmares plague my dreams, man a boyfriend is much better at chasing those away than a brother.

 _Johnny's POV_

Alright i need to step up, Pony should not have to try and be the adult here, that's my job. I pull the blanket over both of us, I'm not really tired but Pony seems to have overused his newfound powers a bit and looks ready to sleep for the next 48 hours. It's early Sunday morning so I hear the gang out in the living room, I think I hear Darry talking about working overtime tonight to pay for the funerals and bail Dally out of jail.

"Darry you know you don't have to do all this yourself, Pony wouldn't want you working yourself into the ground" comes Two-Bit's voice

"How else are we going to get Dally out of jail for him to be able to attend, I know he would want to miss his last chance to say goodbye to Johnny" says Darry

"But you can ask for help Dar, you're going to make yourself sick working this much" says Steve

"Also we can ask the police if there is any chance of letting Dally out for one day for the funeral, I'm sure with the proper reasoning they'd allow it" says Two-Bit. I hear what sounds like someone sitting on the couch and I assume it's Darry. I gently tuck the blanket around Pony and walk through the wall. Darry is on the couch head in his hands, man I don't think I've ever scene that guy cry that much. Steve is comforting Soda who is wrapped in a blanket that I recognize used to be on Pony's bed. Steve sits him and Soda down next to Darry, the two brothers don't look live they have slept at all this entire week. I sigh and head back into the bedroom and pull Pony into my arms, it is going to take a long time for everything to go back to normal.


	5. Drawings and Ghosts

**So I know I already posted today but since it's a national holiday here in America today I thought I'd write and post another chapter. Leave a review if you want someones POV featured, I'm already doing Two-Bit's next. also what song would you like to see be played during the funeral chapter, it has to be time period appropriate.**

Steve and Two-bit walked into the police station, they had an appointment with the chief.

"What can I help you boys with?" asked the chief as they sat down

"Well sir we were wondering if there was anyway of you allowing our friend Dallas Winston out for a day on wednesday" asked Steve

"May I ask why?" asked the chief

"That is the set day for the funeral for our two friends, Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade, and Johnny had been particularly close to Dally, I know Johnny and Ponyboy would want Dally there" said Two-Bit solomley

"Those are the two boys who saved all those kids in the Windrixville fire yes?" asked the Chief

"Yes sir" said Steve

"My niece was one of the girls those boys saved" said the chief pulling out a photo of a little girl "It was really hard to tell her that she couldn't meet them, breaks my heart everytime I see her coloring because every picture has those two in it wearing superhero capes, my sister was the one who told me to drop the charges against those two, trust me I don't care if I get hell from the courts, when she tells me to do something I do it, plus there really wasn't any point in keeping the charges with how bad those two had been hurt. I will let Dallas out for the day but under one condition"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Steve

"I understand that your friend Ponyboy has two older brothers, my niece wanted me to give her drawings to her heros, but well I can't do that now, I want you to give the pictures to Ponyboy's brothers" said the chief pulling out a stack of hand drawn pictures that were obviously drawn by a five year old girl.

"We will sir" nodded Steve taking the pictures. Most of them depicted the church with little orange flames shooting out of it and stick figures of Pony and Johnny carrying a girl and a bunch of other kids out of it while wearing red capes. Two bit smiled sadly looking at them as he and Steve left the station. When they got back to the house they set the stack of drawing on the table.

"It's funny, anytime I picture any of those brother in a super hero outfit, it's always Darry, but seeing it in crayon, Pony really is the best fit" said Two-Bit before raiding the fridge for cake. Steve had the day off from work while Soda and Darry had insisted on working overtime. It was monday and the funeral was in two days.

"Hey Two-Bit, do you believe in ghosts?" asked Steve looking at a photo of the gang all together

"Yeah, there are just some things that only the existence of ghosts can explain, like for instance while we were with Johnny the other night I could have sworn I saw Ponyboy right there next to him and us, holding Johnny's hand like the rest of us" said Two-Bit

" Yeah, I almost thought I saw Pony before the rumble right in front of Darry but when I looked again he was gone" said Steve setting the picture back down

"heh , wouldn't it be funny if at the funeral we see them dancing on their own graves" laughs two bit

"Yeah, slow dancing, Johnny always had a thing for Pony, Dally told me" said Steve

"Thats funny, because I once caught Pony staring at Johnny while Johnny had his shirt off" said Two-Bit

"Imagine if they became a couple after Johnny passed" said Steve

"I wouldn't put it past them" laughed two bit. Unknown to them said couple was in the room with them at that very moment looking at the pictures

"Hey Pony can you get us a couple capes?" joked Johnny

"I think Darry had a superman costume mom made him when he was six, it's still in his closet" said Pony

"You know even as a stick figure you're adorable" said Johnny

"It is nice to know that those kids are completely ok" said Pony

"Your face is red, don't let the hero title go to your head, I seem to recall the time when you stood on the top of the couch and dive bombed an unsuspecting Two-Bit,coincidently hitting your ass on the floor, Darry said you had a bruise for a month" said Johnny

"Hey that wasn't my fault two bit rolled out of the way last minute" said Pony

"So what do you think of their Idea of us slow dancing on our own graves?" asked Johnny

"I think it depends on the song they play" said Pony

"I think you're right, c'mere you" said Johnny pulling Pony into a kiss.

"So do you want me to grab Darry's cape or not?" asked Pony with a smirk

"Later my love, I want to hold you a while longer" said Johnny wrapping his arms around Pony as they sat in Darry's chair to watch Two-Bit's latest Mickey session

"Pony how do we know if any of the ones we need to protect are in danger?" Johnny asks

"You know that feeling of being watched? Well it's almost the same thing but more like someone stuck an ice cube to your neck" said Pony

"Well at least we'll know" said Johnny. Ponyboy rested his head on Johnny's chest. Being solid to someone felt amazing after constantly walking through walls.

"You know what would be funny?" asked Pony sleepily

"What" replied Johnny

"If we later found out that two bit was a medium" said Pony

"Yeah, that would make our jobs a lot easier if we could just tell someone to tell the others what we want" said Johnny

"Where the fun in that, if someone can hear us it take all the fun out of our pranks" said Pony cuddling closer to Johnny who tightened his hug on the younger boy.

"I love you Ponyboy, so very very much" said Johnny

"I love you too" said Pony. Two-Bit thought he heard something coming from Darry's chair but brushed it off as the wind, however he decided to be funny and act as if it were pony and Johnny

"Hey love birds remember we're here too" joked Two-Bit, not knowing how right he had been. Because Pony and Johnny decided to have a hot make out session right after he said that. This knocked over the 'spirit' of the chair causing the lovers to fall on the floor.

"Come on baby, we should probably go check on your brothers" suggested Johnny after Pony put the chair back.

"Yeah, I guess so" said Pony, his good mood vanishing like a puff of smoke at the thought of seeing Soda who he knew was an emotional wreck right now. The two of them walked through the wall, Johnny deciding that he didn't want to let go of Ponyboy so he carried him all the way to the DX…...


	6. We Miss you

**I do not own the Outsiders**

 _Two-Bit's POV_

It still feels unreal, Pony and Johnny are gone and Soda is falling apart. The weirdest thing happened earlier today though, Johnny's mother turned herself in for child abuse and his father was arrested later. If only Johnny was alive to see it, justice finally coming down on his family. Steve and I decide to hit the DX. Soda is working on some Soc's mustang but he's quiet and not pulling his usual quips about socs and tuff cars. He seems to finish up and head on his lunch break but his orange and pink sandwich doesn't seem to appetize him. He throws the sandwich against the wall and starts crying. Steve goes over to his best friend and pulls him into a hug

"Steve, I can't do this, Pony's gone, Darry's started drinking, I can't stand this anymore" whispered Soda

"It's going to be ok buddy, hey look at me" says Steve raising Soda's face to look at him "we'll get through this, Pony wouldn't want you to be upset, he'd want to see his happy go lucky brother living life and spreading joy" said Steve

"How can i do that without my little brother?" sobbed Soda

"He still here Soda, he will always be with you and us" said Steve

"I miss him steve, I miss Ponyboy, and it hurts that I can't help Darry, he blames himself, If I had just gone after Pony that night none of this would have happened" sobbed Soda

"Soda listen, we can help both of you if you just let us, this is not something for the two of you to go through alone, ok" I tell him. He nodded and I swear I see a shadowy figure rest it's hand on Soda's shoulder. I walk out the door, I need some fresh air.

 _Ponyboy's POV_

I hate seeing Soda cry but there is nothing i can do except try to put my hand on his shoulder, hugging is out of the question because I'll fall right through. Two-Bit looks in my direction, can he see me? Nah no way. I feel Johnny's arms wrap around me. This is all my fault. Soda said Darry has been drinking? I won't believe that until I see it, Darry would never drink, he hates alcohol. If I hadn't run away that night i wouldn't have died, Johnny wouldn't have died, Dally and Soda wouldn't be emotional wrecks and Darry wouldn't be destroying himself, how am I going to fix this? I turn around and bury my face into Johnny's shoulder while he holds me. I just wish I could go back and fix everything or tell them how sorry I am.

"Come on baby let's go see how Darry is" suggests Johnny and I nod. I feel him pick me up again. Being carried feels nice. I thought I'd be able to deal with being dead, I thought I could handle this, I guess I can't. Eventually we got to the house Darry was working on. My big brother has a scowl on his face, his eyes are cold and hard, he pounds every nail into the roof with a fury that makes his co-workers nervous.

"Hey Darrel, are you alright, you seem tense" asked a co-worker, Jimmy I think, Darry had mentioned him a couple times

"I'm Fine" grumbled Darry

"Really? Because you've been pulling in overtime hours like crazy and the way you've been hammering those nails I'd think you're pissed at something" said Jimmy

"If you must know, I just lost my little brother and one of my good friends in the course of 24 hours" snapped Darry

"Oh geez, I'm sorry, I had no idea" said Jimmy apologetically

"Really because it was all over the paper" hissed Darry under his breath and beating the crap out of another nail, inevitably smashing his thumb in the process and swearing like hell. He shook his hand in pain as his finger turned purple and swelled. He moved his hammer to his other hand and continued working

"Is that why you won't be here on Wednesday cuz I heard you talking to the boss about it" said Jimmy. Darry stopped

"Look Jim, I can't do this right now and if you keep talking to me about this I might say something I'll regret. You're a good guy Jim but I can't take your constant chatter right now" says Darry moving to another portion of the roof. Johnny is sitting on a chimney while I follow my brother. I thought he looked older than 20 before, now.. he looks older than 40. I follow my brother around the roof, sometimes trying to hold the ladder for him as he goes up but my hands go right through it. Of course my brother keeps carry four bundles of roofing up at a time despite how much I have told him in the past to only carry one. I stand next to him on the roof, hoping that my presence might help him like it did before the rumble but it doesn't seem to be. He sit down for his break, his thumb is still swollen but he doesn't seem to care anymore I sit next to him, wanting more than anything to be able to hug my big brother one more time. Johnny walks over to me and gives me the hug he knows I need. I wish I could tell my brothers that I'm still here

"Pony, I think our earlier joking about Two-Bit being a medium might be correct, he managed to see you three times already while Steve only saw you once, I think we need to try actually talking to Two-Bit, I'm thinking Wednesday afternoon, it might be weirder if we do it before the funeral" says Johnny. I nod as he once again picks me up and floats down from the roof. We head over to the lot and sit on the soft grass. I rest my head in his lap as he strokes my hair, maybe things will calm down a bit after Wednesday, after all I died on Friday and Johnny on Saturday, it's only Monday so it's still fresh in everyone's minds, including our's.

" Come on baby we should probably get back to your house before the living throw us anymore curve balls" says Johnny softly once again lifting me up into his arms. Death seems to have made him more confident and possibly even stronger once the shocks wore off.


	7. Trying to Cope

**Hello everyone, this chapter was written thanks to the cake on the cover image, baked it my self and ate over half of it. I do not own the outsiders.**

 _Darry's POV_

I woke up early tuesday morning, unable to sleep anymore due to a massive hangover, Soda is curled up next me. I sigh, ever since we lost Pony ,Soda's been having nightmares, just like Ponyboy used to have after we lost our parents. I know I shouldn't be drinking but I can't deal with this damn pain in my heart, if I had just left him alone that night instead of screaming at him and hitting him none of this would have happened. This is my fault, I say goodbye to brother and one of my good friends tomorrow and I really wish it was someone,anyone, else, anyone except my family. I don't know what I'd do if the last words he had ever hear me say were the ones i had yelled at him that night but thank God I got to hold him one last time, I got to tell him I loved him, heard his voice one last time. I'm at least grateful for that. Those drawings on the coffee table, Two-Bit said they were from the police chief's niece, one of the girls Pony and Johnny saved from the fire. It is nice to know that at least one of those kids thinks about her heros. Everytime I look at those picture it makes me smile, seeing my little brother in a superhero cape, everyone always thinks I'm the one who resembles superheroes, the strong one, the leader, but when the time came it was Pony and Johnny, and to some extent Dally, who rushed through those flame to save those kids. Steve said that the police chief would let Dally out for the day tomorrow but after Tim went to tell Dally about it I'm not even sure if Dal is coming. Tim said he's never seen Dally so disheveled or upset. Without the two youngest members of our gang we're falling apart, hell Soda and I are falling apart. I look to my right, my last remaining family member is still asleep but I can tell his sleep ain't that restful. I pull my brother closer to me, he is all i have left and no one is taking him away from me.

"Darry?" comes Soda's voice

"What is it Pepsi-Cola" I ask using the nickname our dad came up with for him

"Do you think Pony misses us?" he asks, my breath hitches in my throat

"I don't know little buddy, I hope so" I tell him. I thought I saw my little brother yesterday while I was at work but I know it was just a trick of the light. I roll over to get out of bed, I have to go to work today, Soda has the rest of the week off, Steve managed to convince their boss to give Soda the next two weeks off. However my attempt to get out of bed is halted by my brother grabbing my arm

"Please stay Darry, I don't think I can be alone today, I-I might do something stupid" sobbs Soda, my heart break, was my brother really considering taking his own life? I pull him close to me

"Soda, you know Pony wouldn't want that, I can't lose you too little buddy,please" I whisper

"I know Darry, it's just that, I miss Pony so damn much and I can't stand it, I'd do anything to get him back, anything" he whispers burying his face into my chest. I sigh, I suppose i can take the day off, thank God I have a reasonable boss.

"Soda I'm going to the living room to call my boss, please stay hear ok, I'll be back in a couple minutes" I tell him, he nods and I cover him with the blanket. I call my boss telling him that I can't come in today, he understands, he lost his sister a while ago so he can kind of relate to me. I go back to bed and pull Soda close to me. I can't lose anyone else I'm already hanging by a thread. I suddenly feel a cold draft, but my window is closed and I fixed the roof myself. Something makes me look at the foot of the bed. There is a shadow, scratch that two, well more like outlines, they appear human. One of the figures approaches Soda and I, it set's what looks like a hand on Soda's shoulder. Suddenly the other figure appears to lift the other up bridal style and they both vanish. Soda seems to sleep a bit easier after the shadow touched him, maybe Pony hasn't completely left us. Although who was that other figure, Johnny would never pick pony up like that, would he?

 _Johnny's POV_

I lift Pony up into my arms. His brothers don't seem to be holding up that well and learning that Soda is having thoughts of self harm seems to be hurting Pony as well. I carry him out of the room and go to the lot. I know he can walk and float on his own but carrying him is kind of relaxing to me as well as him. I sit us down on an old backseat and snap my fingers to light a fire. It's about 5:30 so the sun should be coming up in about half an hour. Pony rests his head on my lap, I can tell he's crying by the wetness on my pant leg.

"I wish I had a cigarette, but I can't smoke anymore" he whispers

"Why not baby?" I ask him

"The smoke travels right through the back of my head, plus it's practically impossible to light" he tells me

"Why is it so hard to light? We can create fire" I tell him

"It's not the same, those are large and less controlled" he says, he's falling asleep. I guess the way he died is affecting how tired he is in death. I kiss his forehead wondering why we waited so long to admit our feelings to each other. At least we are finally together, although I can't imagine how we'd react if one of had died and not the other. I love him so much and knowing how much he needs me adds purpose to my 'life'. The sun starts peeking out over the horizon, I know Pony prefers sunsets but I think the sunrises are my favorite. Tomorrow we will be laid to rest and our souls will have a place to go back to when we want to rest for a while. I run my hand through Pony's hair and lay back against the seat, being careful not to fall through it. I know that our friends miss us but I half wish they would at least try to think a little more optimistically, they'll see us again one day and as much as they say that we wouldn't want them being sad, they aren't acting on their own words. I honestly don't know how I feel about my parent's sudden change of heart, thirteen years of pain and confusion only to find out that they do love me way too late. I try and remember what my mother's hugs felt like but I can't, the only hugs I can remember are either from Ponyboy or his mom. Pony is fast asleep on my lap but I gently move his head off my legs and lay down next to him pulling his warm body close to me. He snuggles into me as I wrap my arm around him providing the comfort I know he needs during all this confusion. It feels good be needed especially by Ponyboy, I need him too and honestly i don't know what I'd do without him, maybe I would have ended up like this sooner and without any company, well maybe I'd have Dally but he isn't that great at being a shoulder to cry on or even a good listener, plus as soft as he can be he doesn't like hugs.


	8. Saying Goodbye

**So I graduate Saturday and have a sunburn from practice this morning but that ain't going to stop me from giving you all this new chapter. I own nothing in this story.**

Wednesday dawned with the promise of rain. Darry changed into his pair of black dress pants and a black pollo. He sighed, today was going to be rough on everyone, he didn't want to have to say goodbye. Soda was still sleeping, albeit fitfully, but Darry had to go pick Dallas up from the jail. Darry didn't feel like turning on the radio for the drive over, it was taking everything in him not to start bawling his eyes out right there in the driveway. He pulled in and signed Dally out for the day, the chief was their to ensure that Dally would be escorted to the funeral. This worked out because the chief wanted to thank the boys who saved his niece, all the families of all those kids were coming as well. A guard led Dally out of his cell, he looked disheveled and not at all like himself. Dally got into the back of the police car while Darry drove to pick up Two bit and his family, the whole gang would be meeting at the Curtis house before the ceremony. Two But got into the passenger seat next to Darry while his mother and sister sat in the back.

"Dar, I thought you were getting Dally?" asked Two-Bit softly

"The chief of police is coming to this and decided that since Dally is a high risk criminal that he'd transport him himself" said Darry

"Darry, you know it's ok to cry, we ain't gonna judge man" said Two-Bit softly, setting a hand on Darry's shoulder

"If I start crying now I won't be able to see the road" said Darry with a sigh. They pulled up to the house and went inside, Steve was comforting Soda. Mrs. Mathews was comforting Two-Bit, Dally still wasn't here and Darry felt alone. Darry sat at the kitchen table, the ceremony was in three hours and he still had a lot to do, there was a stack of bills, some said Past Due, Final notice and, urgent. Darry sighed, with all the funeral arrangements he had completely forgotten about the other bills. Mrs. Mathews came over and set a sympathetic hand on Darry's shoulder who looked up at her, unshed tears sparkling in his eyes. At that moment he didn't look like a twenty year old man, he looked like an upset ten year old who wanted more than anything to have a hug from someone who cared. Mrs. Mathews pulled the distraught Darry into her arms. The motherly touch being exactly what he needed to cry out all the pain he had been feeling these past few days. None of them realized that Ponyboy and Johnny were there too, and seeing his strong, indomitable big brother crying like a child caused a whole lot of guilt and pain to well up inside Pony. he wanted to run into Darry's arms tell him he was sorry, tell him that he was right here. But alas, what the dead want even they can't always get. Later that afternoon they all went to the church, the turnout was much greater than expected. Darry, Soda and the gang all went up to pay their last respects to Pony and Johnny.

"It's weird seeing yourself in something other than a mirror" said Pony, not really sure why he was whispering. He felt Johnny's hand slip into his and he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's weird, Two-Bit managed to convince Darry to bury us in the same coffin" said Johnny

"Probably because it was cheaper for us to be in the same coffin" said Ponyboy

"Still, when we rest for days at a time it'll be nice to be able to cuddle you" said Johnny wrapping his arm around Pony. It was touching to them to see just how many people cared about them.

"I don't know why, but seeing Dally in a prison outfit is weird, I'm not used to seeing him in shackles either, also i don't think he's held a flower in his life" said Johnny

"I want to know how he knew we like tiger lillies" asked Ponyboy

"I told him I like them once, I guess he just assumed you like them to" shrugged Johnny.

"Come on, this is depressing, you want to run through the cemetery?" asked Ponyboy, he really didn't want to hear Darry's voice crack during the elegy.

" Fine, i kind of want to see what our headstone looks like anyway" said Johnny. The two of them got up and walked out the wall. Laughing at seeing their bodies covered in all sorts of flowers . Johnny grabbed a bunch and handed them to Pony who giggled and put on airs

"Oh Johnny, you are so romantic, but I need a ring to accept your proposal" said Pony with a dramatic flair to his voice that made them both start laughing.

"Hey, you hear that?"asked Johnny

"It's 'In my Life' by the Beatles" said Pony with a smile. He took Johnny's hand and even though it wasn't really a slow song they started slow dancing around their grave. Pony rested his head on Johnny's chest as they noticed the funeral procession coming towards them. The spot was right beneath a large oak tree, the sun dappled the ground through the leaves creating a light show of some sort for the two lovers to weave in and out of. Eventually they sat on the headstone which had both their names on it as well as dates of birth and date of death. The epitaph said

"Dear friends,brothers and heroes to many, will never be forgotten". Ponyboy rested his head on Johnny's shoulder.

"When do you want to see if two bit can hear and see us" asked Ponyboy, sleepily

"Give it some time, I'd say Sunday night" said Johnny as he carried Ponyboy into their casket, to sleep for the next few days.


	9. Two-Bit's weird Experience

**Um yeah, so enjoy the chapter**

Two-Bit was lounging around his house, not really feeling up to his normal wacky ways. Losing Ponyboy had seemed to destroy the Curtis brothers and losing Johnny had destroyed Dally. Two-Bit looked at the beer in his hand, for some reason it and Mickey mouse didn't seem interesting anymore.

"Two-Bit I'm off to work, Suzy doesn't have school today so can you look after her?" said Mrs. Mathews heading out the door.

"Sure" said Two-Bit half heartedly. Suddenly his sister came over and sat next to her big brother.

"Two-Bit, can I ask you something?" asked Suzy, sounding much older than ten

"Sure, whatever" said Two-Bit

"Is it weird that I had a crush on Johnny?" asked Suzy, prompting Two-Bit to spray the wall with the sip of beer he just took and started coughing

"What?!" he choked out

"I mean I know he was like way older than me, Ponyboy too for that matter, but he was kind and sweet and not at all like most of the boys I know, I kind of liked him ya dig" said Suzy

"Ok first of all, you are way too young to be even thinking about getting a boyfriend, and second I'm not sure if Johnny even liked girls in that way, Steve and I are pretty sure that Ponyboy and Johnny had a thing for each other" said Two-Bit

"Well yeah they were best friends" said Suzy rolling her eyes

"No suzy, I mean they had a crush on each other" said Two-Bit

"Wait so a guy can like another guy?" asked Suzy

"Yep, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that in my opinion, not everyone agrees with it, well most people don't , but I'm fine with it" said Two-Bit

"So if a guy can like another guy, does that mean a girl can like another girl?" asked Suzy

"I don't see why not, but like I said you are too young to be dating ANYONE" said Two-Bit ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Two-Bit, do you think Ponyboy misses his family like they miss him, I know Dally misses Johnny, but how do we know if they miss us?" asked Suzy

"I think they do miss us but are probably happy where they are now" said Two-Bit

"I met one of the girls saved by Ponyboy, we write to each other now, she said she asked her mom why Pony and Johnny were in that coffin, she said that her mom said it was because that since they were in heaven now they needed somewhere quiet and safe to sleep until God came back here" said Suzy

"Honestly Suzy, I don't know that much about religion and God and stuff, but if those boys are anywhere it is definitely someplace good" said Two-Bit with a sigh.

"Oh, well she said that heaven is a place with a base of precious and semi precious stones and streets paved with gold, and everyone is perfect up there" said Suzy

"Well if anyone deserves a place like that it's those two" said Two-Bit laying back against the couch.

"I'm going to go do my homework now" said Suzy

"I thought you told ma you did it last night" asked Two bit

"I told a bit of a fib" said Suzy sheepishly

"Just go do it and I won't tell her" sighed Two-Bit, not really in the mood to get on her case, she was only ten after all. Suzy went into her room to go do her homework and Two-Bit was once again alone with his thoughts. Well that was until a shadowy figure sat next to him.

"What the?" asked two bit as his hand went through the obviously human shape

"Relax Two-Bit, you aren't nearly drunk enough to be hallucinating" said the Figure, in a voice two bit never thought he'd ever hear again.

"Johnny Cake?" asked Two-Bit

"Yep" said the figure coming more into focus

"Is Pony with you?" asked Two-Bit

"Hi" said Another shadow closer to the doorway

"How is this possible?" asked Two-Bit

"Well you've already seen us at least three times" said Johnny

"So I wasn't crazy, or am I just high off something" asked Two-Bit

"Nope, well we always knew you were crazy, but no you aren't high, now listen, you are what is known as a medium, basically you can see and hear us but you are the only one who can. We are here walking amongst all of you, protecting you and trying to keep all of you from wreaking your lives, if it weren't for Ponyboy tackling Dally that night he was arrested he'd be here with us" said johnny

"He told me he tripped" said Two-Bit

"Well that's how it would have looked to a living person but Ponyboy tackled him, although I think he was a little rougher than he intended to be because Ol' Dally decided to run through our hot makeout session" said Johnny

" Wait you two are actually dating?" asked Two-Bit, to which Ponyboy and Johnny proceeded to makeout right in front of him. After they finished they saw two bit smiling

"Well better late than never you two" smirked Two-Bit

"Yeah Yeah, look please tell Soda and Darry I don't want them to feel upset, i'm right here and more often than not I'm following one of them around, don't worry I give them privacy when they need it. Although you might want to tell them to wash the couch cushions" said Pony

"TMI PONYBOY TMI" exclaimed Two-Bit. Ponyboy and Johnny started laughing. Pony rested his head on Johnny's shoulder, he was still tired even after sleeping for several days. Johnny slipped his arm around Pony's waist.

"Hey Pony are you tired?" asked Two-Bit

"Not my fault my boyfriend is like a pillow" mumbled Pony. Johnny picked Pony up bridal style and cuddled him.

"So when did you two actually become a thing?" asked Two-Bit

"Same night Johnny joined me in the ghost plain" mumbled Ponyboy snuggling closer into Johnny

"So last saturday night" said Two-Bit

"Mhmm" nodded Johnny, kissing Pony's forehead

"Do you want me to tell Darry and the others that i can see you?" asked Two Bit

"Only Darry and Dally, no one else though" murmured Pony

"Listen Two-Bit, we need to go, my boyfriend here is practically begging for a snuggle session followed by a nap so we should probably head out, if one of the guys is doing something risky we'll be there" said Johnny. Two-Bit nodded, although he told himself he'd never drink again, this was a bit too weird for his taste and as much as he enjoyed seeing his friends again, they had changed a bit too much too fast, since when did little Johnny become so bold and confident, not to mention willing to show PDA?


	10. Deep Dally

**Sorry this is so late, I was busy with graduation and parties.**

The last few weeks at school had been really rough on Two bit and Steve without Ponyboy and Johnny there. Dally had been released from Jail, on the agreement that Darry would be his legal guardian and he finished school. He also had to get a job. Dally was not happy but ever since the deaths of Johnny and Ponyboy he had become quiet and rather law abiding, well maybe that was because Darry wouldn't let him pull shit. However now, Two-Bit couldn't walk the halls without seeing ponyboy and Johnny making out like so many of the other couples. The two of them shared most of Two-Bit's classes but they had no real reason to pay attention in class, the little twerps wouldn't even tell him the test answers! Surprisingly Dally didn't have any trouble in this class, calculus 2!

"Um Dally, I don't get this" said Two-bit , they were working in partners on a worksheet

"How do you not get this, for pete's sake even Soda could do this!" exclaimed Dally

"No he couldn't, geez Dally this is the hardest class in the school" said Two-Bit

"Not my fault I like math, I just pretend the numbers are the number of heads I've bashed in and the letters are the names of people whos heads i still have to bash, then i just pretend the equation is the path I need to take to get them" said Dally

"Spoken like a true hood" smirked Two-Bit, his eyes on his paper trying to convince himself that he did NOT just see Ponyboy and Johnny in a hot makeout session on top of the teachers desk, for christ sake they both were shirtless.

"Geez two-bit, you look like Steve after he walked in on Soda and Sandy one afternoon" said Dally

"Lets just say I have a very weird imagination and I just imagined very vidily something I wish i could unsee" said Two-Bit, a sniggering Johnny in his peripheral vision. Since when the fuck did Johnny get his kicks out of grossing out Two-Bit? Ponyboy whispered something to Johnny and the two of them walked out of the wall, on the second floor. Two-Bit rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his work. Dally had already finished and was leaning back in his chair, feet on the desk. The teacher didn't really care because he had finished his work.

"Alright so our last test only had one grade above a 75 and that was Dallas Winston" said the teacher handing out the graded tests

"How in the world did you get a 100?" asked Two-Bit

"Alright if you want to know the truth, I didn't want Darry to be disappointed with me so i actually studied and did my best, plus I kinda owe it to Pony and Johnny to get my act together. Honestly I was thinking about becoming a child psychologist" said Dally

"Who are you and what have you done with Dally" asked Two-Bit

"Two-Bit, I'm still the same guy, it's just Darry knocked some sense into me, also after thinking about the last thing Johnny told me I decided to do right by him and try to become the thing he wanted to be, he liked helping people, I figure if little Johnnycake could see the good in the world, so could I" said Dally. Two-Bit just stared at the 64 on his test, If Dallas Winston was starting to care about others, then Two-Bit knew things had really changed, maybe even for the better. Soda was still a mess and Darry still worked too hard but things were getting a bit better. He could see Johnny and Ponyboy looking through the window smiling at him. Johnny was looking at Dally, pride shining in his eyes.


	11. Drafted

**Ok so i might be slightly evil, but I have found out that maybe I should have been born in the sixties rather than the 2000s. I look really good in jean jackets and just ordered a leather jacket off amazon, i guess I'm a greaser at heart. I don't own The Outsiders**

It had been two months since Ponyboy and Johnny died and things were slowly starting to return to normal. Darry had quit his second job in order to spend more time with Soda. Dally was passed out on the couch, no one wanted to go in Ponyboy's room. Dally had been on the fast track to possibly graduating with honors, while Two-Bit was being forced to graduate. Dally had been putting half his money aside in order to save for the college he wanted to go to in order to get his psychology degree, the other half he was helping Darry with the bills. Dally worked part time at a bookstore and had actually taken up Pony's love of reading, saying that he was just trying to understand half the stuff Ponyboy used to say. But the old hoodlum could now be found any free minute he had with his nose stuck in A Clockwork Orange. One day Soda came in with the mail.

" Bill, bill,bill, ad, ad, wait this one's for me" said Soda opening the letter. What was inside made his breath hitch in his throat. It was a draft letter, Soda had to leave for Vietnam in two weeks.

"No, no no no no no no no no, this can't be happening, I can't go to war!" exclaimed Soda.

"GOD DAMNIT!" shouted Ponyboy, this went unheard by everyone except Johnny who put his arm around his distraught boyfriend

"Ponyboy, we can protect him, he won't be alone" said Johnny

"Why the hell does the universe want to tear my family apart even more" exclaimed Pony practically tearing his hair out and pacing.

"Baby listen to me, we can deal with this, this is our job, we can and will keep him safe" soothed Johnny

"Go tell Two-Bit to get over here, tell him what happened and I'll go over to Vietnam and see what we are dealing with" sighed Ponyboy. Johnny kissed him softly before watching his boyfriend vanish to Vietnam. Johnny walked out the door to go find Two-Bit who was probably getting drunk off his ass.

"Two-Bit Mathews wake your ass up" shouted Johnny into Two-Bit's ear, he had found the jokester passed out in the lot

"where's the fire?" asked Two-Bit sitting up

"Soda got drafted, you have to tell Darry and Dally that you can see us, TONIGHT!" shouted Johnny

"Ok ok, can you run that by me again, I'm so wasted" said Two-Bit

"Sodapop got drafted, he leaves for Nam in two weeks, you have to tell Darry and Dally tonight about your little secret" said Johnny

"Alright alright, quit yelling" said Two-Bit. Suddenly Ponyboy flashed back into Tusla

"Johnny it doesn't look good, I felt like twenty bullets pass through me the second I got there and then I had to fly up and get a better look, we'll have our work cut out for us" said Ponyboy, he looked close to tears, he was terrified for his brother.

"Look Two-Bit, go to the Curtis's and pull Dally aside, Pony and I have to go make a plan" said Johnny urgently

"That plan wouldn't involve the curtis's need to wash their cushions again would it?" asked Two-Bit wiggling his eyebrows. Johnny glared at him

"NOT NOW TWO-BIT!" shouted Johnny. Ponyboy and Johnny flashed out of sight as Two-Bit took off for the Curtis's. Johnny and Ponyboy felt the wind whip through their hair as they stood on top of the the statue of liberty. Ponyboy sat down and buried his face in his arms. Johnny wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Pony, it's going to be ok, we can and will protect Soda, and we will help Darry." soothed Johnny

"How? The bullets over there were flying everywhere nonstop. And that's not even the worst part of it" sobbed Ponyboy

"We do what we can and stay by his side the whole time, we can get him out of there in one piece and once he gets out we'll allow two bit to tell him that we are at his side all the time." said Johnny.

"I guess" sniffed Pony, his head still buried in Johnny's chest

"Common, let's go watch the hilarity of Two-Bit telling Dally he can see us" said Johnny picking Ponyboy up in his arms knowing that when Ponyboy got like this, hugs and kisses were the best medicine. They were now back in the Curtis's house just in time to see Two-Bit pull Dally out into the yard to talk to him

"Dal, listen, I have a bt of a confession to make" said Two-Bit

"Alright, but you better not be coming onto me" said Dally with a smirk

"What? No! I somehow have the ability to see the dead walking among us, Ponyboy and Johnny are standing behind you" said Two-Bit

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Dally looking behind him and seeing no one

"I mean that I am apparently a medium, I found out a couple weeks ago after I was sitting on my couch and Johnny sat next to me. The reason I was blushing so badly the other day was because Johnny and Ponyboy were in a rather heated makeout session on the teacher's desk. And the night you got arrested, they told me that Ponyboy tackled you" said two-Bit

"Are you drunk or something?" asked Dally

"A bit, but i'm telling the truth Dal, I would never make this kind of thing, They wanted me to tell you sooner but i kinda wanted to have a secret for once, but after Soda got that draft letter they told me i had to tell you and Darry that I can see them" said Two-Bit

"Prove you can see them and hear them" said Dally crossing his arms

"How?" asked Two-Bit

"I once told Johnny a secret, only he knew it, if you can tell me the exact secret I told him, then I'll believe you" said Dally. Two-Bit saw Johnny roll his eyes then started walking towards him

"He told me that he sometimes still sleeps with a teddy bear named Mr. Snuggle pants" said Johnny. Two-Bit started laughing his ass off, dally did not look amused

"Mr. snuggle pants, God, Dally, mr. big tough JD hoodlum, sleeps with a Teddy bear?" laughed Two-Bit. Dally looked like someone slapped him

"H-How, did you know that!?" asked Dally

"Johnny just told me" said Two-bit who was laughing so hard he was crying.

"So you can actually see them" said Dally

"Yeah, and they are making out behind you" said Two-Bit

"Seriously, Johnny isn't gay" said Dally

"Well I don't know how else you'd explain the two of them sucking face" said Two-Bit

"Prove it" said Dally, not at all convinced

"Well how would I do that?" asked Two-Bit

"If they are dating, Johnny said that if he dated anyone, he'd call them a certain nickname,tell me that name and I'll believe you" said Dally. Once again johnny rolled his eyes and looked into Ponyboy's eyes, Pony giggled

"I love you honey bun" said Johnny softly kissing Ponyboy

"Love you too, snuggle bear" said Ponyboy

"Johnny calls Ponyboy his Honey Bun, Pony calls Johnny snuggle bear" said Two-Bit desperately trying to keep a straight face. Dally did not seem amused but he finally believed Two-Bit

"So what exactly is the point of telling me now" said Dally

"Johnny and Ponyboy are going to be protecting soda over in nam, I understand why they'd want me to tell Darry but I don't really know why they wanted me to tell you" said Two-Bit

"Well Darry is going to have a fit when you tell him that his little brother has a boyfriend" said dally

"It's not like he can do anything about it, plus have you ever seen Darry mad at Johnny?" asked Two-Bit

"Man, Darry isn't going to be thinking clearly for a long time after Soda leaves" said Dally

"Well thats why I'm telling him, he might feel a bit better about it if he knows that Ponyboy and Johnny are going to be protecting Soda with everything they have" said Two-Bit "Oh and Johnny is on your shoulders"

"God Damnit, tell him to get off, I don't do shoulder rides" said Dally

"Aw Dally, now you're making Johnny pout" said Two-Bit

"Well tell him to go on Ponyboy's shoulders or something" said Dally. Eventually the shenanigans settled down and they all went inside. Johnny sat on the couch with Ponyboy on his lap. Two-Bit went to go talk to Darry in the other room and Dally followed.

"Darry, look I just spent over an hour trying to convince Dally of this and he believes me, so don't get angry with me" said Two-Bit

"I just found out the only family I have left is being forced to go to war, i don't think I can get any angier" said Darry

"Look I have the ability to see ghosts, meaning I can see Ponyboy and Johnny are standing right next to you" said Two-Bit

"Two-Bit if this is a prank I am not in the mood" said Darry

"It's no prank Darry, trust me I thought the same thing until I tested him, he ain't lying, he really can see them" said Dally

"So what exactly does this mean for Soda and I" asked Darry

"Pony and Johnny are going to do everything they can to protect Soda, and Ponyboy doesn't like seeing you upset and working yourself into the ground, He wants you to try and be happy, and know that he is always with you" said Two-Bit sincerely

"Can you tell him that I miss him and I am very proud of him?" asked Darry, fighting back tears

"They can hear and see us, I'm just the only one who can see and hear them, and right now, he's doing his best to hug you" said Two-Bit with a smile. Darry concentrated and could swear he could feel a pair of arms around him, he knew Ponyboy was there so even if it may have looked weird as hell, he hugged his little brother back. Ponyboy smiled, feeling his big brother's arms around him. Johnny stood in the doorway, knowing that Ponyboy needed this.

"Also, don't get mad but johnny and Ponyboy are a couple" said Two-Bit

"If it was anyone other than Johnny I might be mad but I trust Johnny" said Darry

"Well you might want to wash the cushions on the couch apparently" said Two-Bit

"Who told you that?" asked Darry

"Ponyboy" said Two-Bit. Darry shook his head

"Maybe it's a good thing Johnny took him off my hands" said Darry

"HEY!" shouted Ponyboy. Two-Bit laughed

"Careful Darry, annoyed 14 year old right next to you" said Two-Bit. Darry playfully smacked the air to the right of him, where Pony's head would have been

"On your left Darry" said Two-Bit. Ponyboy got out of reach and floated into Johnny's arms. Soda walked into the kitchen, his eyes puffy and red from crying. Darry pulled his brother into a hug

"I'm scared Darry, I don't want to go to war" said soda

"It'll be Ok pepsi-cola, Ponyboy will keep you safe" said Darry

"How do you know?" asked Soda

"You really think your little brother wouldn't move heaven and earth and break the laws of life and death to protect his big brother" said Darry

"I guess, I still miss him and I don't want to have to go kill people" said Soda

"Don't worry Sodapop, everything will be ok" soothed Darry. He felt a little better knowing that Soda would be protected but was still really worried for his only remaining brother.


	12. Healing Hearts Before Battle

**Alright So reviews are the only way i know if people actually like my story so they are greatly appreciated and anticipated, if you have any advice on how to improve the story or anything you want to see in it let me know and I will comply.**

Johnny had nicked a couple army uniforms and him and Ponyboy put them on. After a couple more scouting missions in which the souls from dead soldiers kept flying past them giving them weird looks, they finally had a plan on how to protect Soda. It had taken a week of tedious drawing and endless research to the point where even ponyboy was sick of books.

"Johnny how did you become such a tactical genius?" asked Pony

"I guess it's just one of my many previously undiscovered talents" said Johnny

"I still can't believe how good at math Dally is" said Pony

"Yeah that was a bit of a shock" said Johnny.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Dally is going to be a child psychologist" said Pony

"I guess he took my request literally" laughed Johnny

"Common, the plane will be boarding soon and I'm itching to see what the cockpit of a plane looks like" said Pony eagerly

"You just don't want to see your brothers cry" said Johnny

" Hey I'm freaking out enough as it is, I don't like seeing Darry cry" said Pony

"Thank God Soda knows how to use a gun" said Johnny

"Hey Johnny, where do you want to ride, in the plane or on top of it, ride a plane the way Dally rides horses" smirked Pony

"I'd rather ride inside, I've never been on a plane before, considering we usually just flash to places now" said Johnny

"I've never been on one either, but I see them all the time and they look like fun" said Pony

"Yeah, our last ounce of fun before we have to do our most serious protection job yet" said Johnny. The plane was soon filled with young men on their way to war. Sodapop sat in his seat, scared out of his mind, he had never been out of the state before let alone the country. He kept fiddling with his uniform. Darry said that Pony would be looking out for him but he wasn't so sure. Ponyboy looked around, some people he knew from school were here. One sco in particular who was on Ponyboy's track team approached Sodapop.

"You look like someone I know from school" said The Soc, who's name was Dave

"Doubt it" said Sodapop

'Yeah, you look like a kid named Ponyboy, I haven't seen him in a while, but you look just like an older version of him

"He was my little brother" said Sodapop sadly

"What do you mean was?" asked Dave

"He died a month and a half ago, him and his friend Johnny" snapped Soda, it hurt talking about Ponyboy. Dave paled

"Geez, I'm sorry, I had no idea, I mean I figured something happened after the teachers stopped calling his name for attendence and I guess that also must be why coach retired his number on the track team, what happened if i might ask, I was out of town for a while and he wasn't there when I got back" said Dave. Soda sighed and forced back tears

"My brother and his friend Johnny got jumped one night, a kid named Robert Sheldon and a few other Soc's tried drowning my brother in a fountain, Johnny stabbed bob and him and Ponyboy ran away to Windrixville, there was a fire at the church and my brother and Johnny died saving a bunch of kids from a fire in an old church" said Soda

"Golly, I-I don't know what to say, my parents cried so hard when I got my draft letter but after what you just told me I guess my family got off easy, i have three other siblings, what did your parents say?" asked Dave

"My parents died about a year ago, my brother Darry is all i have left, well him and my friends but I'm falling apart, Pony and I were so close that I feel like part of me is missing" said Soda

"Geez you got it rough, I'm Dave by the way" said Dave

"Sodapop, and I know, Ponyboy mentioned you a couple times" said Soda shaking Dave's hand

"Geez, and I thought the name Ponyboy was weird" laughed Dave

"My old man had a sense of humor" said Soda with a small grin

"I guess so, your brother was a good kid, always top of the class, fastest kid on the team" said Dave

"Yeah, he always made us proud, I think my brother Darry just regrets not telling him often enough" said Soda sadly, it felt good to talk about Pony with someone who knew him.

"Well I guess I now know why coach was grumbling about never being able to make states again until next year, your brother was fast" said Dave

"I'm going to have to write to Darry every week, he's all the biological family I have left" said Soda staring out the window

"Yeah, my family aren't your typical Soc's, my parents would turn me in,to the police if I ever jumped someone and they found out. I was disciplined and taught my money didn't make me better than people. I can't stand rumbles, and my mom would have skinned me if i ever participated in one. " said Dave with a sigh

"And now we have to go kill people" grumbled Soda

"Yeah, I kinda envy you greasers when it comes to battle, you're resourceful, most of you know how to shoot. All we soc's know is how to use blades and our money to get us out of things, no soc wants to be independent, we don't have the skills to make our own money, you guys can do anything" said Dave

"It's called survival and you'll learn it soon enough" said Soda

"I guess you're right" said Dave. Pony sighed he was tired and it was a long flight, The two of them were in a first class seat, Ponyboy asleep on Johnny's lap. Johnny gently running his fingers through Pony's hair occasionally snagging a bag of pretzels or something off of the attendant's cart. The minute the plane landed Pony and Johnny followed Soda out of the plane and into base camp. The two of them ignored the orders of the sargent and went on a scouting mission to see what had changed since last week. The arrived back just as Soda was being handed a gun. Pony smiled wryly as his big brother started adjusting the sight on the weapon

"Private Curtis, you ever hold a gun before?" asked the sargent sternly

"Yes sir, I used to go hunting with my family, my little brother was a better shot but I'm not as bad as my mother was" said Soda, saluting his superior.

"Alright, carry on soldier" said the sergeant. Ponyboy smirked and headed off to camp. Johnny sighed and followed him. They were both dreading the first fight Soda would be in.

"Pony we need to find out what other powers we have, other than fire, if we can manipulate the weather we have a chance" said Johnny

"Alright, keep an eye on my brother while I go to the sahara and figure out what we can do Ok?" said Pony

"Deal" smiled Johnny kissing Pony softly before his boyfriend flashed to the desert. Johnny picked up one of Pony's books that he had brought, something called Lord of The Rings. Johnny wasn't the best reader but Pony had talked about how maybe even Dally would like this series because of how tough the characters were, something about climbing a volcano and fighting dragons and stuff. Suddenly Ponyboy flashed back into the tent, a grin on his face a mile wide and made Johnny's heart do back flips.

"We can definitely control the weather, I just confused the entirety of egypt by making a light snowfall" said Pony

"That's amazing, so we need a new plan of action now" said Johnny

"I'm thinking that during any battle Soda is in we flood the enemy territory while keeping Soda and his unit dry." said Pony

"Just as long as we don't disturb the ecosystem" warned Johnny. Soda walked exhausted into the tent, he had just been on patrol and it was one in the morning before someone finally relieved him of his post. Ponyboy fell asleep on Johnny's lap, this had become the norm for them, mostly because Ponyboy always looked so comfy that it made Johnny smile.


	13. Wings and Letters

**Ok so obviously I have no idea how to write war scenes so I'm only showing snippets of combat and padding the rest of the chapter with Pony and Johnny fluff. If you have any suggestions as to how I should write the war scenes, please let me know because i have basically no knowledge on the Vietnam war.**

A massive wave crashed through enemy forces surprising Sodapop and his unit

"Where the fuck did that come from" asked a stunned Dave

"I have no idea" said Soda. The Two of them were unaware that Ponyboy was floating right above them manipulating the clouds and such

"PONY!" shouted Johnny

"What?" asked Pony not breaking focus

"You're glowing" said Johnny

"What?" asked Pony before looking at his own back,

"HOLY SHIT I HAVE WINGS!" shouted Ponyboy giving his new glowing sunset colored appendages a flap.

"And a halo to match" smirked Johnny, a halo and an army helmet did not match

"Well look who's talking mr. gold wing" said Ponyboy, Johnny looked behind him in shock, he had golden feathered wings and a matching halo.

"So I guess we're angels and not ghosts?" asked Johnny

"I guess, Two-Bit is going to flip out" smirked Ponyboy

"Ya know, I've always heard about angel kisses and stuff but never got one" said Johnny

"Let's fix that then" said Ponyboy, drawing Johnny close to him. The two of them kissed amidst the pouring rain, Sodapop and the rest of his unit were kept dry under the wings of the two greaser angels. The resulting flash of the two angels kissing somehow was visible to the living and scared off the enemy.

"Geez Sodapop, I think you're a good luck charm, ever since you joined our ranks our unit has suffered it's least amount of casualties ever" said John, another soldier who had been there longer.

"I don't think it's me John, ever since my little brother and his best friend died, my group of friends and I have had some seriously good luck, my big brother said that my little brother would protect me, I'm starting to believe him" said Soda

"Well thank him for protecting the rest of us too" said John

"Do any of you know what that flash was?" asked Dave

"I thought it was a flare or an explosion of some sort" said Sodapop

"Hey curtis, what was your little brother's name?" asked Jack

"Ponyboy" said Soda

"Ok, I know I'm not supposed to speak ill of the dead but that's fucking hilarious" said John

"It's not worse than Sodapop" said Soda with a sad smile

"Anyway, the reason I asked was there are some initials carved into a tree over there, that weren't there before the flash, P.M.C" said Jack

"Those are Ponyboy's initials" said Soda

"There was another set too, J .A. C." said Jack

"Those must be Johnny's, Jonathan Andrew Cade" said Soda, now seriously believing that his little brother was protecting him. That night in the tent at camp Soda was laying on his bed when he saw a piece of paper lying on the floor next to him, it was a note. Soda would recognize Ponyboy's handwriting anywhere

 _Sodapop_

 _Every so often the dead are able to contact the living directly, and not just certain people, like Two-Bit for instance can see and hear Johnny and I all the time because he's a medium. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I'm protecting you just like you always protected me. I love you big brother. Oh and Johnny says hi. Aslo don't worry about that flash you saw earlier, Johnny and I just got angel wings and kinda got a bit into it with our kissing._

 _Love, your brother_

 _Ponyboy Curtis_

Soda stared at the letter, there was no mistaking Ponyboy's handwriting, his little brother really was here, and…..in a relationship with Johnny. He had no idea how to feel about that one. Soda carefully folded up the note and stuck it in his inside left pocket, closest to his heart.

"I miss you little brother, I wish I could see you and hear you" said Soda softly before rolling over in his bunk.

"Homesick, Tab" smirked Samuel walking into the tent

"Hey! I don't drink that shit, and for your information I just got something that made me feel a lot better about this situation" said Sodapop

"Lucky you, I haven't gotten a letter from home in months" said Samuel

"It wasn't a letter from home, more like a sign from a higher power that I was safe, also we've been here a year and a half, and you got a letter just last week you idiot" said Sodapop

"Man time flies, but it feels like longer since I got a letter" said Samuel, laying on his bunk

"Yeah, I do miss my big brother a lot" said Soda

"I thought you had two brothers?" asked Samuel

"My little brother died two months before I was drafted" said Soda

"You got a girl at home?" asked Samuel

"I used to have a girlfriend but she cheated on me and moved to Florida the same week I lost my little brother" said Soda

"How old was your brother?" asked Samuel

"14" said Soda

"Yikes, not even old enough to drive" said Samuel

"Yeah, and about a year before that I lost both my parents in an auto wreck" said Soda, suppressing tears

"So it's just you and your older brother?" asked samuel

"Yeah, well and our friends" said Soda

'How old is he?" asked Samuel, he was 20

"He'll be 23 next month" said Soda pulling out a picture of the whole gang, taken before Johnny had been jumped by those Socs. He handed it to Samuel.

"Who's Who, I mean I can see you but who else is in this" asked Samuel, squinting in the lamp light

"The tall one is my big brother Darry, the one to my left is my best friend Steve, to his right is Two-Bit, Johnny is the dark skinned 16 year old, and next to him is Ponyboy" said Soda

"Who's the tall blond guy?" asked Samuel

"That's Dally, biggest JD of us all he's 20 now, probably in college, I think he wanted to be a psychologist, that's what Johnny always wanted to be and I think Dally wants to make good on Johnny's last wish or something" said Soda sighing softly, he missed his friends. He had gotten a letter from Darry just yesterday, Two-Bit had gotten into the police academy of all places and Steve was now manager of the entire DX franchise. Dally was looking into different colleges. Soda sighed and fell asleep not knowing when he'd get another chance to rest, that last battle had lasted three days and he was exhausted. Ponyboy and Johnny fell asleep to, snuggled into each other, Johnny's wings wrapping around Ponyboy like a blanket. The love of the two angels practically radiated positive energy throughout the tent easing the other members into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Hugs and Home

**This is a kind of emotional chapter, Don't worry no one else dies.**

Several months later Sodapop woke up in the middle of the night, a weird glow coming from the middle of the tent filtered through his closed eyelids. It didn't see to be affecting anyone else though. He got out of bed and walked over to the glow, seeing it being caused by two people. One of the boys had a wing around the other, they were wearing army outfits but they had halos and were in a tangle of wings and limbs. Soda could clearly see the auburn hair of one of the boys, neither of them seemed even close to 18. Then Sodapop recognized them

"Ponyboy? Johnny?" he asked quietly. Johnny woke up and stretched out seeing Soda staring at them he nudged Ponyboy awake

"Ten more minutes love, please?" murmured Ponyboy rolling over and snuggling closer to Johnny

"Your brother can see us" said Johnny

"WHAT!?" Shouted Ponyboy shooting up, rocketing out of the tent. And flying back down to the earth and meeting his big brother's gaze.

"Ponyboy?" asked Soda hesitantly

"Soda, you-you can see us?" asked Pony. Soda nodded. Ponyboy approached his big brother and wrapped his arms around him tears leaking from his eyes. Sodapop returned the hug, it had been too long since he had held his baby brother, too long since he had see those green-grey eyes light up at the sight of his big brother, too long since he had seen that wonderful smile, too long since he had seen Ponyboy.

"I've missed you so so much Pony" sobbed Soda

"I've always been here, at your side Soda" said Pony softly snuggling into Soda's embrace. Johnny smiled at the sight of the two brothers, but looked around, everything was distorted and out of proportion, this was Sodapops dream, yes they were there in reality but Soda could only see them in his dreams. Ponyboy wrapped his wings around his big brother.

"Glory Pone, those wings sure do make you look tuff" chuckled Soda, Pony tightened his grip on his big brother.

"I hate to ruin your moment you two, but we're in a dream, which means we have limited time" said Johnny

"Spoil sport" muttered Pony pulling Johnny into the embrace

"So What exactly was that flash earlier" asked Soda, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We just kissed, that's all, and I told two- bit a year and a half ago to tell Darry to wash the couch cushions but did he listen? No" grumbled Pony. Johnny wrapped his wing around his boyfriend

"So when did you two become a thing?" asked Soda

"Same night I died" said Johnny

"And where does Two-Bit fit into all this?" asked Soda

"Because Two-Bit is the only person who can see and hear us outside the dream world" said Ponyboy

"Does Darry know?" asked Soda

"Yeah Two-Bit told him the same day you were drafted, him and Dally" said Johnny. Suddenly The sound of gunfire pulled Soda out of the dream. He grabbed his gun and rushed out of the tent, he began firing at the enemy. Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his shoulder, he had been hit. He cursed loudly but continued fire, albeit with difficulty. Eventually the ambush ended and Soda was taken to the medical tent.

"Well Mr. Curtis, it looks like you will be going home, the bullet went right through your shoulder, shattering the joint, you won't be able to hold a gun properly and will have trouble moving your shoulder for a good few months, you will have to deal with the repercussions for the rest of your life" said the Medic.

"How soon do I get to go home?" asked Soda eagerly

"Two Weeks" said the Medic. Then Sodapop realized something, no more fixing Cars with this injury, at least he was going home. Soda was at the airport two weeks later boarding a flight home, boy was Darry in for a shock. When he arrived in Tusla he took a bus to the DX where Steve still worked. He walked in and saw his best friend at the counter writing a letter.

"Why write to me when you can talk to me" smirked Soda. Steve looked up

"SODAPOP!" shouted Steve jumping over the counter and pulling his best friend into a hug

"God I've missed you Steve, But I need your help, Darry is still at work and I want to surprise him, can you take me to him?" asked Soda. Steve practically dragged him over to the car. Soda smiled as they sped off, he was home, and thanks to Ponyboy and Johnny, still in one piece. He knew he killed people, the memories of what he saw over there would haunt him forever but for now, the anticipation of seeing his big brother again pushed all those thoughts aside.

"We're here Soda, now get out so I can go find Officer Mathews and tell him you're home" said Steve

"wow , Two-Bit is a police officer now, I can't believe he actually made it through the academy" said Soda

"Yeah and thanks to him, Socs have been jumping us less and less, Dally is at college, Tulsa Community College so he can crash at your guy's place and not have to pay for student housing" said Steve

"Glory things have changed" sighed Soda

"Yeah, now go see your big brother" said Steve. Soda got out of the car.

"Darrel, Someone's here asking about you" said One of Darry's co-workers

"Who?" asked Darry

"No idea, he's wearing and army uniform though" said Jeff. Darry's heart sank, someone was coming to tell him that Soda was dead, he just knew it. Darry climbed down off the ladder

"Hey Darry" said a familiar voice, a voice Darry hadn't heard in almost two years, a voice he never thought he'd hear again.

"Sodapop?" asked Darry tentatively. Soda Smiled that million dollar hollywood smile and Darry pulled his little brother into the biggest hug of his life.

"Easy on the shoulder Dar. It still hurts like a bitch after taking a bullet aimed at my head" laughed Soda, nevertheless burying his face into Darry's shoulder

"I've missed you so much little buddy" whispered Darry, tears leaking from his eyes, tears he didn't bother wiping away, his brother, his family, was home. Suddenly one of Darry's co-workers came up behind them

"Darry, boss said you can go home, he just wants you hear early monday morning" said Kevin. It was Friday so that meant Darry had the weekend off. Darry and Soda got into Darry's truck and sped off to their house. Two-Bit and Steve's cars were in the driveway

"SODAPOP!" shouted Two-bit, still in his cop uniform

"Looking good Two-Bit" smirked Soda

"It's Officer Matthews to everyone, but I guess I can et you call me Two-Bit" smirked Two-Bit suddenly seeing two other faces he hadn't seen in a while.

"Oh great now we have to protect him, Mr. Reckless cop man" said Johnny sarcastically. Earning a playful glare from Two-Bit. Suddenly the door opened and Soda saw something he never thought he's see in his life, Dally in a suit and tie.

"Hey Dal, looking tuff" said Soda

"Sodapop! Y-you're home?" asked Dally

"Yeah, took a bullet to the shoulder, Can't hold a gun anymore so they had to let me go" Said Soda

"Looks like the gang's back together" Laughed Two-Bit

"Yeah, if only Johnny and Pony were here to see this" said Steve.

"Oh I'm sure they wouldn't miss this" said Two-Bit winking at the two youngest greasers.

"Soda, don't think I'm going to forgive you for being damn four inches taller than me" joked Darry, not letting go of his brother while Two bit went into the kitchen

"Since when the fuck do you two have wings?" asked Two-Bit

"Careful Two-Bit, that language is rather unbecoming of a cop, and for your information, it was four months ago" laughed Johnny.

"Johnny, I'm exhausted, can we head to bed now baby?" asked Ponyboy. Johnny lifted Pony into his arms as he walked into Ponyboy's old room and they lay down on the bed. They wrapped their wings around each other and dropped off to sleep. Two-Bit walked into the living room, Sodapop was asleep on Darry's shoulder, who looked like he wouldn't be letting go of his brother anytime soon.

"Hey Steve listen I'm on duty tonight call me tomorrow if you want to hang" said Two-Bit

"Alright" said Steve, throwing a blanket onto the sleeping brothers

"Hey Two-Bit, I took the bus here and have a class in an hour, can you drop me off at campus?" asked Dally

"Sure, that's where I'm on patrol tonight anyway" said Two Bit.

"It'll be weird riding in the front of a cop car for a change, even weirder being in one without handcuffs on my wrists" laughed Dally

"Things sure have changed haven't they" said Steve with a laugh

"Yeah, remember when we had to practically drag Two-Bit onto the stage to receive his diploma, God he did not want to graduate" laughed Dally

"Hey, that's not funny, Darry had to fling me over his shoulder and my mom wouldn't let me tear the damn thing up" grouched Two-Bit

"It was funny though" Chuckled Steve

"One of these days I'll take you guys to the storage locker where Dally's criminal record is kept" said Two-Bit

"Storage locker?" asked Dally

"Dally spread on one roll of parchment your record would stretch around the planet at least twice" said Two-Bit

"Ok now I know you're kidding, I am not Al Capone" said Dally

"Your right, it only stretches around once" laughed Two-Bit as they got in the car and sped off. Two-Bit dropped Dally off at class before going to get a donut at the local shop, Suddenly he saw Johnny sitting across from him

"Johnny I thought you and Pony were sleeping!" hissed Two-Bit

"I figured He'd want to be with his brothers for the night, also it's mine and his job to protect you guys and now that you're a cop that's going to be a full time job now." said Johnny with a sigh, he looked tired.

"I never got to ask why the two of you are still here on Earth instead of in heaven, you two always look exhausted." said Two-Bit

"We're here because you guys need us to be here, we can't move on until the rest of you either join us in your old age or one of you goes to a priest and he releases us from Earth" said Johnny grabbing the ghost of Two-Bit's coffee

"Do you want me to go to one, I hate seeing you two like this, you two should be free" said Two-Bit

"It's fine Two-Bit, you guys need us here and here is where we'll stay until something we can't protect you guys from take you" said Johnny

"Still you guys deserve peace and happiness, you know none of want to take that from you" said Two-Bit

"Peace would be nice but as long as Pony and I have each other we're always happy" said Johnny.

"I still feel bad" said Two-Bit

"We're fine, really, sure Pony's tired a lot but it's been two years since we've been able to go to our coffin to rest" said Johnny

"What do you mean by that?" asked Two-Bit curiously

"We can go to our bodies and sleep for extended periods of time, usually when we've over used our powers a bit like Pony tends to do, we just need a nice long nap every once in a while" said Johnny

"Alright well I have to get going, the school isn't going to patrol itself" said Two-Bit

"You forget, I'm coming with you" laughed Johnny getting up and unfurling his wings wich were slightly to large for the building and stuck out through the walls. Johnny flew up into the air and perched like a large golden bird on a lamp post. The rest of the night passed rather uneventfully and by morning the two of them headed back to the Curtis's. Johnny was pounced on by a overly cuddly fourteen, technically 16, year old angel boy. Two-Bit stifled a laugh. Darry was in the kitchen making eggs and bacon and cake, Soda was still passed out on the couch. Dally and steve came in through the door and Dally flopped exhausted onto the floor

"I swear my professor is trying to kill us, stupid rapid fire pop quiz" said Dally

"I've got cake fresh out of the oven for ya Dal, i know you prefer it warm" said Darry

"Thanks, I have a couple essays to write so the sugar should help" said Dally

"You want coffee too? Eggs maybe?" offered Darry

"Coffee would be great and eggs over easy please" said Dally getting up. Soda sat up groggily

"Darry you better have the jelly ready for me" said Soda

"Sure do little brother" smiled Darry. Soda sat down at the kitchen table and started eating his eggs

"Slow down little buddy, we don't have a time limit on breakfast and I don't have work today" smiled Darry ruffling Soda's hair. Pony and Johnny were also at the table. Two-Bit grinned the family was back together.

"So I had this dream again last night, Ponyboy was there trying to convince me to read this book and I asked him if it had cars in it and he said no but it had Dragons" said Soda with a laugh.

"Well it wouldn't hurt for you to pick up a book little man" said Darry

"Who you calling little, I'm taller than you Darry" laughed Soda

"You'll always be my little brother Soda" said Darry. Soda smiled and hugged Darry. Both of the boys could almost feel their littlest brother hugging them as well. Two Bit smiled because he could see Pony engulfing his brothers in his giant wings and Johnny doing the same for Pony.


	15. When Angels Drink

**Warning Drunk Ponyboy and Johnny, also a few feels**

Not for the first time since he'd been home Soda woke up screaming from a bad nightmare. He clung to Darry desperately.

"Which one was it this time little buddy" asked Darry softly, holding his brother close to him

"The one where the guy I'm shooting at turns into Ponyboy" sobbed Soda

"That one always the worst huh" said Darry gently. Soda nodded, his nightmares had been lessening thanks to counselling from Dally of all people but they still popped up occasionally.

"Now I know why Pony was always so terrified after a nightmare, kind makes me wish I could have done more for him" said Soda

"You were there for him when he needed you, you did more for him than I ever did, if anyone should feel guilty about not being there it's me" said Darry sadly

"Darry you were under a lot of stress and responsibility back then, we were all still just kids, don't blame yourself for us losing Pony and Johnny, I know Pony doesn't blame you so don't blame yourself" said Soda still hugging his brother

"Even though I know that Two-Bit can see them, and I know they are here with us, I still miss them. I don't even want to go to college anymore because I feel like if I leave here I'm leaving Pony behind" said Darry

"Can you believe it's been almost six years since they died?" asked Soda it had been four years since he had returned from vietnam and Dally was half way through earning his PHd in psychology.

"I know" said Darry sadly. Steve had managed to get soda a job at the DX again, working the counter mostly and Darry had recently gotten a large promotion in the roofing company he worked for so money was no longer a struggle. Johnny's parents had been sentenced to ten years in prison and had been forced to pay back Darry for all the care he had given Johnny when they had hurt him and denied him shelter. Needless to say when they got out of jail they'd have no money and if they got jobs part of their paycheck should go to Darry and Soda. It was early in the morning and Two-Bit was sleeping on the couch after getting off work, still in his uniform. Darry got up and started cooking breakfast, it was saturday morning. Looking at the calendar he noticed it was also Pony's birthday, Pony would have been 20 today.

"Hey Soda, I'm heading to the cemetery later, been a while since I've visited Pony." said Darry

"I'll come too, I don't have work today" said Soda stretching a bit and wincing as his shoulder gave a painful twinge.

"Shoulder still bothering you?" asked Darry

"Yeah, it acts up sometimes but I'm ok" said Soda

"I'm gonna get some flowers for Pony, maybe a few for mom and dad" said Darry

"Remember, Mom liked roses but Dad said he liked dandelions, just because he didn't even have to plant them or water them" said Soda with a small laugh

"Yeah, I never found out what Pony's favorite flower was, he never told me" said Darry sadly

"Johnny told me his favorite flower once in passing" said Dally emerging from the bathroom.

"What was it?" asked Soda curiously

"Coincidently both Pony and Johnny liked Tiger Lillies, said the name was tough and I think Pony liked the colors because they looked like a sunset" said Dally

"Well we'll get a bunch of those, you comin with us Dally?" asked Darry

"Yeah, why not, haven't been to see Johnny in a while" said Dally

"What about you Two-Bit?" asked Soda

"Nah, I see those two goofs all the time, besides I got a date later" said Two-Bit

"You never told me the story of how you figured out you could see them" said Soda

"What's to tell, Johnny sat next to me, I thought I was either high or wasted and the two of them started talking to me" said Two-Bit

"It still seems weird to me that those two are a couple" said Dally

"Realy? Steve and I always thought it was just a matter of time with how close those two were" said Two-Bit

"Man how were you always able to understand my kid brother when none of us were?" asked Soda

"I guess cuz I always hung out with him more" said Two-Bit "Hey I'll see you guys later, my sis is going to a party and her boyfriend doesn't know her big brother is a cop, figure I'll scare the guy a bit"

"Have fun" said Dally

"Yeah, a police officer who still likes mickey mouse, real intimidating Two-Bit" laughed Soda. Later that afternoon the gang minus Two-Bit were at the cemetery. Darry set the bouquet of Tiger Lillies on the grave of Pony and Johnny, who were there anyway taking a three day nap.

"Happy birthday Ponyboy, we miss you like crazy" said Soda softly. Meanwhile Darry was at their Parent's grave

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad, I'm sorry if I let you down. I tried so hard to take care of Pony and i ultimately failed" Said darry, tears rolling down his eyes. Meanwhile Two-Bit came up behind Dally and Soda. and went to the headstone

"Hey Pony, Johnny wake up!" said Two-Bit hitting the headstone.

"Two-Bit what the hell are you doing?" asked Soda

"Waking those two goofs up, it's Pony's birthday and conisidently I'm on patrol tonight at a club" said Two-Bit. Suddenly two rather annoyed angels rose out of the ground

Two-Bit, we were sleeping, couldn't this have waited until, oh I don't know, LATER TONIGHT" said an annoyed Ponyboy.

"Darry, your little brother is mad at me, what should I do?" asked a kind of panicked Two-Bit because he had never been faced with an angry ponyboy.

"Well what did you do?" asked Darry

"I kinda woke him and Johnny up for no reason and now he's glaring at me from the 7th circle of hell" said Two-Bit

"I ain't gonna help you Two-Bit, Pony was always a handful in the morning, but now he's Johnny's Problem" joked Darry. Suddenly a large cloud appeared over Darry and stared dumping Rain on him

"What the hell was that?" asked Steve

"Ponyboy and Johnny can manipulate nature and the weather" said Two-Bit

"SO THAT'S WHAT THOSE GIANT WAVES WERE!" shouted Soda. Causing Steve and the others to stare at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry, back in the war anytime the enemy got too much for us to handle a giant wave would come seemingly out of nowhere and wipe them out" said Soda

"Ponyboy just confirmed it, although apparently it looked a lot cooler from the air" said Two-Bit

"I bet it did" said Soda. Ponyboy smiled at his brother but he was still tired

"Two-Bit, Johnny and I are going back to sleep, wake us up at 7 tonight and MAYBE we'll coming to the club with you" said Ponyboy before he and Johnny went back into the ground, though not before Johnny caused the wind to swing a tree branch at the back of Two-Bit's head.

"Ow! Johnny!" exclaimed Two-Bit rubbing the back of his head. Later that night Johnny and Pony met Two-Bit outside of the club

"Johnny I'm feeling a sense of Deja Vu that i really don't like" said Pony

"Yeah I feel it too, something's gonna happen tonight" said Johnny

"Two-Bit, no picking up girls" said Pony

"Aw come on" whined Two-Bit

"For one thing you're on duty, and two this feels exactly like that night six years ago at the drive in" said Johnny, Two-Bit paled, no one liked to remember that night, especially Darry.

"Alright I won't pick up any girls, on one condition, you two get drunk" said Two-Bit

"Deal" said Pony with a smile grabbing a shot glass full of whiskey and downing it. Pretty soon Pony and Johnny were drunk and because they were spirits they had all the perks, none of the drawbacks of the alcohol. Pony and Johnny had gotten into a drinking contest and Two-Bit was seriously surprised neither of them had passed out yet. Although now Two-Bit knew that Pony was a stupid drunk and Johnny was an affectionate drunk.

"You sure you want to drive home *hic* you know you're wasted, stay *hic* here with me" said Johnny holding Pony close

"I ain't driving, I'm flying" said Pony

"You want to hit a light post cuz that would be funny?" giggled Johnny

"I fly right through them and for your information I am in a very serious relationship at the moment" said Pony

"Ok now I know you're wasted, because I'm your husband" said Johnny with a giggle, Two-Bit almost choked on his soda. Since when were Pony and Johnny married? He made a mental note to never let those two get drunk ever again.

"No way, my Johnny cake is the cutest little cuddle bear, your cute but you're not my Johnny Cake" slurred Ponyboy

"Yes I am, common sweetheart let's get you home" said Johnny

"Ok" said Pony before passing out. God how Two-Bit wanted to laugh. Johnny picked Pony up in his arms.

"Two-Bit this was fun but I need to get him back home" We'll see you tomorrow, thank God neither of us can get hangover because i am barely hanging onto my consciousness and sanity" said Johnny. Before slowly flying out of the club and back to the curtis house. The next morning Two-Bit entered the curtis house. Johnny and Pony were passed out on the couch in a tangle of wings,arms and legs.

"Hey Two-Bit how was last night?" asked Darry

"Well now I know to never get Johnny and Pony drunk again, Pony is an absolutely stupid when he's drunk. He didn't even recognize Johnny which made it really hilarious, although i need to ask them when the heck they got married" said Two-Bit, Darry sprayed the wall with his coffee he was laughing so hard. That's when Two-Bit noticed the gold bands around Pony and Johnny's left ring fingers, no doubt they swiped them from some other wedding. Pony woke up groggily

"What happened last night?" asked Pony

"You were so drunk you didn't even recognize me" said Johnny pulling Pony closer to him

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't cheat did I because…" pony started a bit scared

"No, you down right refused to go home with me because according to you I wasn't your Johnny Cake and I only managed to get you home after you passed out, I'm proud of you love" said Johnny kissing Pony on the cheek

"It was funny" said Two-Bit

"I ain't never getting drunk again" said Pony

"No, you'll get drunk when I'm sober so I can take care of you because you are adorable when intoxicated" said Johnny. Pony rested his head back on Johnny's chest, they couldn't get hangovers but they could be exhausted.

"I love you" said Pony

"I know, I love you too" said Johnny kissing Pony's forehead. Two-Bit smiled at the sweet scene.

"What are you grinning like a cheshire cat at?" asked Soda

"Just Pony and Johnny being adorable with each other" said Two-Bit

"Alright, so how was last night?" asked Soda

"Funny as hell, your brother is so stupid when he's drunk" said Two-Bit

"You got Ponyboy drunk?" asked Soda

"More like told him he had to get drunk if he didn't want me pick up girls, best entertainment I've seen in a while" said Two-Bit sitting in a chair and turning on the TV.


	16. Remembering

**So this is the second to last chapter and this is basically Darry's reflection on the night Ponyboy died told in Darry's POV, so mega feels trip. This is the first time I have written in completely Darry's POV, I do not own The Outsiders**

 _Darry's POV_

Not a day goes by when I don't think about the worst night of my life, worse than when my parents died, worse than the night I hit Pony, worse than when Soda left for war. The night I lost my baby brother, the night I failed him and my family. I hadn't slept much that week Pony was gone so I was awake when the police officer came to our house. He said that Ponyboy and Johnny as well as Dally had been in a fire up in Windrixville and that Soda and I had to get to the hospital immediately, the officer would escort us there. Soda climb into the passenger side of the truck and we sped away to the hospital. We entered the hospital and walked up to the receptionist desk

"We're here for our brother, Ponyboy Curtis" I told her

"Down the hall to the right, the doctor needs to speak with you before you go in" she said. A chunk of ice seemed to form in my stomach as Soda and I approached the Doctor.

"You must be Ponyboy's brothers" said the Doctor, we shook his hand and he motioned for us to sit.

"I'm going to give it to you straight, your brother doesn't have much time left. Every bone in his body below his neck is shattered, there was a large chunk of burnt wood stabbed right through his abdomen rupturing multiple organs, he has third degree burns all over his body and his lungs are blackened from the smoke" said the Doctor. I tried to fight the tears threatening to fill my eyes, my baby brother was dying, it was all my fault. The doctor let us into the room, Johnny was in the bed next to Pony, he didn't look too good but when I saw my baby brother my heart ripped in half. I rushed over to him and pulled him very gently into my arms, I didn't want to hurt him. He opened his eyes just enough to where I could tell he was awake, he was fading fast.

"Oh Pony I'm so so so Sorry" I told him, unable to keep the tears back. He smiled at me, told me it was Ok, told me he forgave me. I cradled him in my arms the way Soda always did when he had a nightmare. I felt Pony rest his head on my chest, Soda was pushing our little brother's hair out of his face. I hadn't even noticed that it was blond, then again it was covered in ash and soot from the fire. Then Pony asked me to sing him mom's lullaby. I wasn't going to deny him his last request, even if I'm a terrible singer, Soda has always been the musician of the family. So I started singing, making sure I kept Pony close to me. I didn't want to let him go I could lose him after I had already lost so much. I felt tears pouring down my face yet still made no attempt to slow them, I couldn't, I was too upset to care about showing emotion. Pony told me he loved me

"I love you too little brother" I told him. He smiled and closed his eyes resting his head on my chest. His breathing slowed to a stop and I suddenly heard the worst sound in the world, a long unending beep. He was gone, my baby brother was dead. I clutched his body close to me

"No Pony, please don't go, common baby,wake up" sobbed Soda. I barely even noticed Two-Bit leave the room to go tell Dally. I could see Johnny start to cry and a nurse shuffled Steve out of the room. I gently set Ponyboy's limp body back on the bed and brush his hair from his face one last time covering him with the blanket. Without that annoying monitor noise it would have seemed like he was just sleeping. I had to practically drag Soda away from our brother

"Soda, there's nothing we can do now, mom and dad will take care of him" I said. Soda flung himself into my arms, we were all we had left. I sigh, Two-Bit convided Dally and I that he could see both Pony and Johnny. Sometimes I think he's making up what he's seeing but I don't really care because I know my brother is here, I know he loves me and I know that he knows I love him. Telling the school that Ponyboy was dead was one of the hardest experiences ever because it meant that i had to admit my baby brother was gone and never coming back. I had walked into the principal's office early monday morning with Pony's certificate of death and other information. The principal looked surprised to see me.

"Hello Darrel, I was actually just about to call you, if Ponyboy misses anymore school he will have to repeat ninth grade said the principal. I sighed, here went nothing

"I'm afraid Ponyboy won't be coming back to school anytime soon" I told him

"Why's that?" he asked

"Because Ponyboy passed away on friday after being in that Windrixville fire" i told him, a bit surprised that he hadn't seen the paper

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, If there is anything i can do to help just let me know" he said. What would help would be to bring my brother back to life I had thought bitterly

"Is there anything of his that he left here, I want to retrieve his things" I told him. He took me to Ponyboy's school locker and opened it. I grabbed my little brother's books, a few old sweatshirts he had left in there and a few old papers. I was then taken to the coach's office in order to get the combination to Pony's gym locker

"Coach William Darrel Curtis is hear to see you" said The principal

"Hello Darrel, I haven't seen you since the track meet last month, what can I do for you?" asked the coach

"I need to retrieve anything Ponyboy might have left in his gym locker" I told him

"Oh, Is he quitting the team? he's missed quite a few practices sure but there is always next year" said the coach

"Not exactly, did you see the paper over the weekend?" I asked him not really wanting to say the news again

" No, I was with the rest of the team at a meet in Texas until last night" he told me

"Ponyboy and our friend Johnny were in a fire up in Windrixville, unfortunately neither my brother nor our friend survived the injuries they received saving half a dozen elementary school children from the blaze" I told him, I was really fighting tears now, Coach William had been a friend of my father's for years and had been my football coach before deciding he'd rather coach track. Coach William looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Ponyboy was one of the most promising athletes I've had on this team in years, his skill and speed even rivaled yours on the football field, his teammates will be devastated, if they don't already know" said Coach as he lead me to Pony's locker "I will of course retire Pony's number" I merely nodded and grabbed Pony's track shoes out of his locker. As I left the school I heard the coach call all boys track member to the boys locker room. Obviously he was going to tell them that Ponyboy was gone. I lay on my bed reflecting on those experiences of six years ago, the universe never seems to want to give my family a break. Dally has taken over Soda's old room because none of us want to disturb Ponyboy's room and Soda's nightmares are still bad enough where it's best for him to stay with me. So what if he's 23 almost 24 and I'm 27, he's still my little brother and I will still move heaven and Earth to keep him safe. Soda comes into the room.

"Hey Dar you ok? You've been in here over an hour, Steve will be coming over soon and we need to go grocery shopping" he tells me

"I'm fine Pepsi-Cola, just thinking" I tell him

"What are you thinking about? That cute blonde at the hardware store?" he asks cheekily

"No, just remembering the night we lost Pony, what i could have done differently and wishing I had just a little more time with him" I tell him

"We were lucky that we got the time we did, back in the war someone could be talking to you one moment and the next second they or you could have a bullet through your head" he tells me sitting on the edge of the bed. The resulting silence was only broken by Dally's snores coming from the next room over.

"Yeah, I guess we are kind of lucky but that doesn't lessen the longing for just a little more time" I said

"The dream I had right before getting the wound that sent me home was about Ponyboy and Johnny, they were in the tent with me and even they took a couple minutes to realize I was dreaming, I got to hug Ponyboy again, I guess that's why i don't wish for more time, I got the one more hug I wanted, and sometimes he still comes into my dreams, normally when he's upset and not even Johnny can help him through it he comes into my dream and hugs me, never explaining why he wants a hug, but I'm not going to deny him one" He tells me, I'm a bit jealous, Soda and Two-Bit can see our brother on a regular basis but I can't, as much as I want to, I can't.

"Soda, do you think next time Pony comes into your dream you can ask him if there is any way he can come into mine, I miss him a lot" I tell him

"Sure Darry" he says smiling.


	17. Heaven Is What You Make Of It

**So this is the final chapter, yes everyone dies but the family is reunited in heaven. This chapter contains my interpretation of what heaven should be and mean, also a few antics of teenage boys being teenage boys. Hope you liked the story and love this chapter.**

Two boys protecting five greasers at once was never going to be enough. Ponyboy had a rotten feeling about today the minute he woke up. Dally had a client today, one that was rather volatile, Steve had been having problems with the car jack in the shop and Darry lately had been complaining that his work needed new ladders. It had all happened so fast, Pony and Johnny were helping Two-Bit in a hostage standoff when all of a sudden they felt a prickle on the back of their necks, escalated five times.

"They're all in trouble at once?!" exclaimed Johnny

"We can't protect them all at the same time!" exclaimed Ponyboy

"Pony we have a choice, save two of them and leave them to deal with the deaths of the other 3 or let all of them die at once and our job is over, either way most of their times are up" said Johnny. Pony sighed, both of them were exhausted, over a decade of keeping his family safe and now he couldn't protect them. Johnny put his wing around his husband

"It might be for the best, they miss us and they all live unpredictable lives, lets just let this happen and all of them will be with us soon" said Johnny softly pulling Ponyboy close to him. It all seemed to happen at once. The car Steve was working on fell on him, the ladder broke under Darry, Two-Bit was shot, Dally's client stabbed him with a switchblade he snuck in and Soda was shot in an armed robbery. The souls of their family met them in the air.

"PONYBOY!" shouted Darry and Soda grabbing their little brother in a hug. Pony smiled, it had been way too long since he had been hugged by his brothers

"Hey Johnny Cake" said Dally drawing Johnny into a hug

"Hey Dal" said Johnny softly. The gang was back together again.

"We should probably go to the after life now" said Two-Bit. Pony and Johnny smiled

"Yeah, let's go" said Pony relaxing in the arms of his brothers

"Johnny get over here, you're family too" said Darry. Johnny smiled and joined the hug.

"You two haven't aged a bit" laughed Steve

"I know, Two-Bit kindly kept reminding us of that fact every year" said Johnny

"Little Johnny cakes has a bit of spunk now" laughed Dally

"Yeah, I guess I do" said Johnny. The seven of them arrived at the gates.

"Quick question Johnny, When exactly did you and Pony get married and who's last name did you take?" asked Two-Bit

"Grease, found a wedding being performed took copies of the rings and I took Pony's last name" said Johnny

"Where did you honeymoon?" asked Steve wiggling his eyebrows

"Florida" said Ponyboy with a laugh

"Did you see Sandy?" asked Soda

"Yeah, let me tell you something Soda, it's a good thing she's off your hands, she was in jail for prostitution, her son lives with her grandparents and he's a little terror, the kid definitely isn't yours Soda" said Pony

"It's ok, I'm over her now" said Soda

"Well from what I saw last time I was up here there are plenty of eligible bacheloretes up here" said Pony

"I'll see" said Soda. Suddenly their parents engulfed the boys in a hug

"Mom! Dad!" exclaimed Soda and Darry. The three brothers plus Johnny hugged their parents.

"Pony, Johnny go rest, you've earned it" said Mrs. Curtis. Ponyboy nodded and him and Johnny walked over to a nice soft looking cloud. They flopped down and snuggled close before going to sleep.

"So, Who's up for a game of football!" exclaimed Darrel Sr. rubbing his hands together excitedly

"Darrel! They just got here, let them relax a bit" exclaimed Mrs. Curtis

"I'm up for a little football" said Dally. Mrs. Curtis rolled her eyes

"Boys" she whispered shaking her head. As the five boys plus her husband went off to play she went over to where he youngest son and son in law were sleeping. She smiled at how peaceful the two looked all snuggled up entangled in each other's arms and wings. She ran her fingers through her son's hair

"I'm so proud of you my baby" she whispered, hearing the laughter of her other two boys and their friends. She kissed Pony's forehead and brushed his long hair out of his face before doing the same for Johnny. She went to go join a few of her friends who were talking about still living celebrities. Suddenly the football flew over head and hit Johnny waking him up

"What the heck?" asked Johnny staring at the ball

"Throw it and go back to sleep" mumbled Ponyboy.

"It's not going to stop coming over here, let's go somewhere else to sleep" said Johnny

"But I'm comfy" whined Pony.

"I'll carry you" suggested Johnny, knowing Ponyboy couldn't resist being carried by Johnny. It was always one of those little things that they did for each other that turned the other to mush.

"Now look what you did, you woke up the love birds" laughed Dally

"Two-Bit threw it" laughed Soda. Johnny threw the ball back and it hit Steve in the back of the head

"HEY! What did I do?" asked Steve. The game was effectively over. Soda went to go talk to some people he knew from the war and Two-Bit went to go talk to a few people he knew from the police force. Darry was talking with his dad about random stuff and Dally went to go talk to a few philosophers. Steve looked a little lonely but suddenly Two-Bit had him in a headlock

"Two-Bit!" exclaimed Steve

"Just demonstrating to my buddies here a move I made up" laughed Two-Bit. Steve began to chase a laughing Two-Bit all over the place. Darry smiled before being tackled by Sodapop who was being egged on by their dad.

"Hey how come Pony and Johnny have wings but none of us do?" asked Soda

"Because they are guardians, they died saving multiple lives and even after death they continued protecting people, and not just the people they were assigned to protect. They were given the status of Guardian Angels a year and a half into their protection assignment because they went with Soda and didn't only protect him" said .

"So they got wings because they protected a lot more people than they needed to?" asked Soda panting a bit with the effort of holding Darry down.

"Yes" said Mrs. Curtis

"What the heck was with them having powers?" asked Darry

"Just a few to be able help protect you five better" said Darrel Sr.

"Yeah, like causing a downpour on me alone?" said Darry

"Yes, that was funny as heck" said Darrel Sr. laughing. Darry rolled his eyes, he had forgotten that Sodapop had inherited their father's personality. Two-Bit and Steve were roughhousing and ended up rolling onto one of Ponyboy's wings even after they had moved to a further location. Two-Bit ended up getting smacked in the face by Johnny's wing.

"Come on Two-Bit! Really! We're trying to sleep" said a thoroughly irritated Ponyboy

"How about you boys go to the house, dinner will be at 7, your father just got a new barbecue and wants to use it" suggested Mrs. Curtis to Pony and Johnny. The two angels walked into the Curtis house, it was just like the one on Earth only with more rooms, enough for everyone in the gang to have their own, minus Johnny who slept with Pony, and the house wasn't rundown like the one back on Earth. The boys lay down on the bed hoping that they wouldn't be interrupted again. Of course this hope was short lived because The football match had restarted and the ball kept hitting the window.

"We aren't going to be getting any sleep are we" groaned Pony

"No we are not, I suppose we should just cuddle until dinner's ready" suggested Johnny.

"Sounds good to me" said Pony snuggling closer to his husband. Another perk was having their own TV in their room. Pony turned it on and put in the movie American Graffiti.

"Hey Johnny, remember that night in the lot ten years ago where you were wondering where there was a place where there were no greasers or socs?" asked Pony

"Yeah?" said Johnny

"I know exactly where that is now" said Pony

"Where?" replied Johnny smiling, he knew the answer

"Right here, in heaven" said Ponyboy. Johnny smiled and kissed Pony. Their moment was once again interrupted as the front door slammed shut behind someone. Johnny sighed

"Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em" said Johnny

"Let's go show them what happens when an angel plays football" smirked Ponyboy the two of them went outside to play

"I thought you two were sleeping?" asked Darry

"Hard to do that when the football keeps hitting our window" said Pony, Soda looked sheepish

"Sorry you two" said Two-Bit

"Oh we plan on getting our revenge, toss me the ball" smirked Johnny this was going to be fun. Ponyboy flew above the others ready to intercept their passes. It was Pony and Johnny against the six other men. They were dominating them! Johnny scored constantly and the game ended with a thoroughly annoyed Steve watching Pony and Johnny make out

"I feel bad for you Two-Bit, you were able to see them doing this for ten years straight" grumbled Steve

"I got a two year reprieve while Soda was gone" laughed Two-Bit before tackling Ponyboy who easily threw him off.

"Angel: 1 Two-Bit: 0" laughed Johnny.

"No fair!" shouted Two-Bit before all of them burst into laughter. Mr. Curtis started grilling as the five boys once again started playing football, Johnny and Pony weren't allowed to play anymore so they helped Mrs. Curtis in the kitchen with the potato salad and normal salad.  
"Pony, i noticed something" said Johnny

"What?" asked Pony

"Everyone is back to the ages they were when your parents died, Darry's 19, Soda is just barely 16, Two-Bit is 17, Dally's 16 and Steve is 16, The only ones who are the same ages they died at are us and your parents" said Johnny

"Huh, I guess you're right" said Pony, putting a batch of cookies in the oven and looking to his mother for an explanation.

"Heaven is what you make of it, in the case of those it's a mere continuation of the time in their lives when they felt the happiest, all the good and none of the bad. For you two, the best moment of your lives happened right after you died and therefore that's how you have stayed. For my husband and I we were happy when we died, we cared for all seven of you as if you were our own and we couldn't have been happier, that is how we stayed when we got up here. Heaven is the endless continuation of the moment in your life where had everything you ever wanted and were completely happy" said Mrs. Curtis

"So no one person's Idea of what heaven is matches another's?" asked Johnny

"Exactly." said . Pony and Johnny looked at each other and smiled knowingly, anywhere was heaven as long as they had each other and no matter what life had thrown at them they had endured it all and had been rewarded by more than they could ever ask for, and as the football smashed through the window and into the potato salad all they could do was laugh at the sheepish expression on Mr. Curtis's face as he got chewed out by his wife.


End file.
